La voluntad dorada
by Gol D. asce
Summary: Naruto vence a sasuke en el valle del fin pero una serie de eventos cambian por completo la historia. mi primer fanfiction. sin pareja definida, y puede haber referencias a otras series sin llegar a ser crossover. EN ADOPCIÓN.
1. contenido

**ni naruto ni sus personaje me pertenecen. todo lo referente a esta historia pertenece a masashi kishimoto.**

**Contenido**

Estaba ahí, tirado flotando en el lago que estaba en el valle del fin. Pensando, analizando y recordando por que estaba allí, mientras una voz demoniaca en su interior le preguntaba incansablemente.

-¿porque te contienes?-dijo con malicia y duda a la vez aquella terrorífica voz- si sabes que tu rasengan es mucho más poderoso que su chidori-.

-por que es mi amigo, porque no quiero matarlo, si no regresarlo a la aldea- respondió con dudas-por que se lo prometí- dijo esto ultimo en susurro y con un deje tristeza.

-olvida la promesa, olvida a la chica, olvida al uchiha. Mátalo- intento convencerlo aquella terrorífica voz- sabes bien que ella no te quiere, sabes que en tu aldea te desprecian, y sabes muy bien que si el que se hubiera ido fueras tu, no hubieran siquiera enviado a alguien a matarte por desertor-maliciosamente continuo- en cambio a él, se lo sirven todo en bandeja de plata, el fácilmente te podría matar y aun si regresa en vez de acusarlo de deserción o traición lo tratarían como a un héroe por haberte matado-

-¡no es cierto!-grito tratando de convencerse a si mismo- yo… yo se que algún día todo cambiara, se que algún día todos me respetaran y… y – trato de terminar pero fue interrumpido por la voz en su interior.

-¡mentira! Sabes que eso no ocurrirá y lo sabes muy bien-dijo- estas solo, así como lo esta el jichuriki del ichibi, todos en tu aldea te desprecian. Y si no te han atacado es por la ley del anciano hokage-

-¡no es cierto!-grito esta vez con lagrimas en sus ojos- iruka-sensei, ero-sennin, oba-chan, kakashi-sensei y sakura-chan no me desprecian- iba a seguir pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-¡ja!-rió- tal vez los primeros 3 no te desprecien pero la chica te abandonaría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera para irse con el uchiha y si no lo recuerdas el tuerto de tu sensei ya te abandono por tu supuesto "hermano" – dijo con sorna.

Ahora estaba llorando como nunca, lloraba de impotencia, pues sabia que lo que le decía el monstruo en su interior, era cierto.

-te propongo algo-maliciosamente propuso- véncelo, usa todo tu poder y gánale, regrésalo a la aldea. Si te reciben como el héroe que regreso a su mejor amigo, a su "hermano". Te daré todo mi poder-tentó- pero, si por el contrario te desprecian, como se que lo harán, especialmente esa chica. Abandonarás tu aldea y no regresaras jamás a ella-dijo con maldad- así como yo no puedo salir de aquí e ir a donde yo quiera por el sello del cuarto hokage, tu tampoco podrás tener un hogar en esa asquerosa aldea-finalizo con una macabra sonrisa en su zorruno rostro.

-y-yo…-dijo con duda -yo-

Cerró los ojos, recordando cada momento con su equipo, cada momento con sus compañeros y su sensei y finalmente cada momento con su amada pelirrosa.

Abrió los ojos, y con una mirada llena de confianza respondió.

-¡yo acepto la apuesta!-

Al escuchar estas palabras del rubio, el gran zorro, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Iba a ganar esa apuesta, y no solo eso, quebraría la voluntad de su contenedor en el proceso. Luego, de lo que quedara del rubio, lo remodelaría a su gusto, si iba a quedarse en ese cuerpo encerrado hasta que el rubio muriera o fuera acecinado, lo haría bajo sus propios términos.

Ya lo estaba saboreando.

Fin del prologo.

como bien sabrán este es mi primer fanfic.

agradezco consejos y criticas constructivas

si les gusto mi historia no duden en dejar sus reviews,

finalmente díganme. ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto? continuo o ¿no?


	2. Desatado

¡hola!

Primero que nada déjenme decirles gracias por los reviews y su apoyo.

También es mi deber informarles que tal vez me apresure un poco con el summary. Ya que yo escribo conforme se me ocurre algo osea que yo solo planeo el inicio de la historia el resto viene a partir de lo que se me va ocurriendo. En pocas palabras puede que al final el summry no tenga nada que ver con la historia en si, pero tratare de que así sea.

En cuanto a la pareja. Solo les diré que no sera hinata (por que ya hay demasiados fics de ella). Tomare en cuenta eso de hacerlo harem aunque como es mi primer fanfic no quiero complicarme mucho con eso así que si lo hago harem lo haré de solo dos o tres mujeres cuando mucho. Tambien tendre muy en cuenta eso de la pareja extraña (Ej. kurotsuchi, samui, fuu o yugito).

Finalmente este capitulo trate de hacerlo mas largo.

Espero lo disfruten.

**Desatado**

Ataque tras ataque, bajo la incesante lluvia. Era una pelea de magnitudes enormes para dos simples genin, o al menos no tan simples genin.

Uno, era el último vestigio de su clan, el que "sobrevivo", este, no tenía otra cosa que su venganza y el odio hacia aquel que se lo había arrebatado todo. El otro, un huérfano que no tenía otra cosa más que los pocos amigos que con mucho esfuerzo se había hecho, y una terrible maldición que lo seguía desde el día en que nació y que lo seguiría hasta su tumba.

Ambos tan distintos y sin embargo tan parecidos, ambos tenían una oscura sombra de soledad sobre sus vidas y ambos se veían como el hermano que hubieran querido tener, ambos, rivales, amigos, y sobre todo enemigos mortales.

-¡rasengan!-grito el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Chidori!- secundo el moreno de ahora ojos rojos con tres tomoes en el.

Ambas técnicas chocaron creando una pequeña explosión, que envió volando a ambos combatientes, pero por una ahora, considerable diferencia de poder. Haciendo más daño en el moreno que en el rubio.

-"como es posible que ahora sea mas fuerte ese dobe, si hace solo unos minutos no era mas fuerte que yo"-pensó el moreno, mientras unas marcas negras salían del lado izquierdo de su cuello, cubriendo parte de su cara.

De nuevo ambos arremetieron contra el otro, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra; el rubio evadía por la poca habilidad que había ganado, después de sus más cruentas batallas, y el moreno, por su doujutsu y el entrenamiento especial de su sensei.

Justo antes de recibir un golpe en la cara, el moreno retrocedió, dando un gran salto mientras hacia los sellos necesarios para su técnica.

-Katon: Housenka no jutsu*-bolas de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de playa, salían de su boca en dirección al rubio, que con dificultad las evadía. Aprovechando que el rubio estaba ocupado esquivando su último ataque, cargo de nuevo su mortal técnica en su mano, y corriendo velozmente, se dirigió al ojiazul, que solo pudo ver el momento en que el ataque de su rival se dirigía hacia su hombro.

-¡chdori!-grito mientras atravesaba el hombro derecho del rubio.

-ríndete Naruto, estas acabado-dijo con una sonrisa casi macabra en su rostro.

El rubio solo sonrió y se aferro fuertemente a la mano, que lo atravesaba confundiendo a su rival. Fue ahí que el moreno noto una vibración debajo de el. Inmediatamente se giro para ver como otro rubio salía debajo del agua, asestándole un rasengan en el costado derecho, mandándolo a volar y haciendo desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo al rubio que había atravesado, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, que era un clon.

El moreno voló directo bajo los pies de la estatua de Madara. Que se alzaba imponente al lado del otro legendario ninja Hashirama. Estrellándose fuertemente en la dura roca creando una gran nube de polvo, que solo dejaba ver su silueta.

-ghh-gruño el moreno-es cierto que eres especial Naruto…-dijo confiadamente- pero yo… soy más especial-dijo a la vez que salía de la nube de polvo, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por las anteriormente, ya mencionadas marcas. Cubriendo ahora la totalidad de su cuerpo, haciendo metamorfosis. Ahora su piel era mas oscura, su cabello mas largo y de un color gris casi blanco, sus ojos rojos, demostrando el sharingan y su esclerótica** negra dándole un seño lleno de maldad y unas alas con forma de mano se veían saliendo de su espalda-con este poder te matare y también, matare a ese hombre-finalizo mientras de su mano salían unos rayos oscuros.

Mientras tanto, el rubio estando alejado de donde se estrello el moreno, vio la metamorfosis de su "hermano", con una cara llena de incredulidad y un poco de miedo. Pero no malentiendan a Naruto. Él no tenía miedo de esta nueva forma, o de su poder. Él temía por la oscuridad, en la que poco a poco, caía el moreno.

-"¡mierda!"-pensó- "ya casi no tengo chakra y puedo sentir como él se hizo mas fuerte"- se dijo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio-pero… su chakra solo se hizo mas fuerte… no siento que haya aumentado mucho-razono- aun así, él tiene ventaja !maldición¡ y yo solo tengo para un rasengan mas- finalizo mientras cargaba su mas reciente técnica en su mano-

-¡rasengan!-

-¡chidori!-

De nuevo, sus técnicas chocaron.

Si bien era cierto que no tenía chakra para más tiempo, debido a la trampa de Jirobo y su anterior pelea con Kimimaro y las otras escaramuzas que tubo con los del sonido, eso no le quitaba la experiencia que gano en sus otras misiones. Mientras Sasuke estaba nublado con el atronador poder que le proporcionaba la marca de maldición. Naruto, había notado que esa transformación le daba mucho poder, pero también empezaba a consumir abruptamente su chakra. Así que rápidamente formo un plan. En el instante en que sus técnicas chocaron, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo; era un clon, un señuelo. Mientras el verdadero Naruto, estando sobre Sasuke, asestaba su rassengan con todo el chakra que le quedaba enviando al moreno directo al duro suelo.

Intento levantarse, pero el sello en su cuello le dolía demasiado y sentía como sus fuerzas decrecían rápidamente, haciendo una regresión en su transformación, dando a entender que estaba completamente agotado. Pocos segundos después, a unos tres metros de donde estaba, calló también Naruto, que poco a poco y con voluntad, más que con otra cosa, lograba ponerse de pié.

Finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo y con toda la voluntad que tenía, logro ponerse de pie. Caminando lentamente por el cansancio se acercó al moreno, que aunque inmóvil aun estaba consciente.

-Sasuke… ahora regresaras conmigo a la aldea- miraba fijamente al moreno con una cara de cansancio total.

Aldea de la hoja – Despacho del hokage – Dos horas antes de la pelea del valle del fin.

Tsunade, la quinta hokage, estaba ocupada haciendo el trabajo que todo kage, quiera o no debe hacer… Papeleo. Tan concentrada estaba en ello que no noto que alguien entro a su oficina.

-Yo. Hokage-sama. Misión cumplida-saludo un peli plateado. Le entrego un pergamino donde traía el informe de su misión.

-¡Kakashi!-exclamo- que bien que volviste, tengo otra misión para ti. Pero primero debo informarte lo sucedido-agrego la quinta-Sasuke uchiha a huido con rumbo a las tierras del arroz, se fue con un grupo de la aldea del sonido. Ya envié un grupo de rescate, Naruto esta con ellos- finalizo.

El peli plata dio media vuelta y camino hacia la entrada, manteniendo su cara de tranquilidad.

-¡Kakashi! a donde crees que vas ¡aun no te doy tu misión!-exclamo un tanto enojada por ser ignorada por el jounin

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no quiero ser peor que la escoria-parlo misteriosamente mientras salía de la oficina dejando confundida a la rubia hokage.

Rápidamente el peli plata llego a la salida que mas cerca estaba de donde se fueron sus alumnos.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu- una gran nube de humo blanco apareció debajo de la mano con la que había golpeado el suelo. Apareciendo tras ella una jauría de ocho perros-sepárense y busquen el rastro de Naruto y de Sasuke. Cuando lo encuentren den la señal-ordeno-Pakkun, tu te queda s con migo para que me guíes-le dijo al perro mas pequeño de su jauría.

Los canes, obedientemente siguieron las órdenes del humano y partieron, quedando solo el humano y el más pequeño de los perros.

-¿Por qué buscamos a ese par de cachorros Kakashi?-cuestiono tranquilamente el pequeño can.

Kakashi solo pudo suspirar. Le conto lo ocurrido. Al menos lo que le conto la hokage, agregando algunas de sus propias conjeturas.

-Pobre cachorro-dijo tranquilamente el pequeño perro mientras ponía una cara afligida.

-Si. Sasuke se esta dejando llevar por su venganza-opino Kakashi, al tiempo que a lo lejos se escuchaba un aullido, indicando que ya habían encontrado el rastro de sus alumnos.

-yo me refería al rubio escandaloso-corrigió el can- Pobre muchacho, enamorado de una chica que no le presta atención; condenado a cumplir una promesa, que le ara daño du alguna u otra forma-finalizo y antes de que Kakashi pudiese decir algo, partió.

País del fuego - Praderas - 30 minutos antes de la pelea del valle del fin.

Lentamente guiando su arena con su chakra descendió para luego recoger toda su arena en su ya conocida calabaza. Dando media vuelta empezó a alejarse del chico con peinado de tazón y expandes verde y del cadáver de Kimimaro que acababa de morir.

-Gaara-kun. ¿A dónde vas?-cuestiono el hasta hace poco borracho lee.

-Los refuerzos médicos se acercan. Dirígete hacia donde están tus amigos y espera allí con ellos-hablo sin siquiera detenerse o mirar al ninja que estaba de tras suyo. Finalmente se desvaneció en una corriente de arena y viento en dirección hacia donde hace poco, se había ido el rubio al que consideraba un amigo.

-"uzumaki naruto, tu me ayudaste con mi oscuridad hace poco. Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte con la oscuridad de tu 'hermano'"-

Poco a poco el rubio caminaba con el, ahora, inconsciente uchiha en sus espaldas. De repente sintió una presencia a su izquierda, justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque de un enemigo desconocido.

-buenos reflejos- dijo el misterioso hombre- es una lastima o una fortuna que estés tan agotado. Ahora podre terminar con la misión de itachi-san-

Naruto solo reconoció la capa negra con nubes rojas, ya que ese rostro no lo había visto antes. Era otro de la organización a la que pertenecía el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Este hombre o al menos eso parecía, tenia la mitad de su rostro totalmente negro y la otra mitad blanco, tenia el cabello verde y alrededor de su cabeza había una especie de hojas de una planta carnívora.

-¡¿quien eres?!-exigió una respuesta el cansado rubio.

-eso no importa-hablo la parte negra con un tono de casi furia-te llevaremos ahora que estas solo y cansado-finalizo la parte blanca.

Se lanzo al ataque. Al estar el rubio tan cansado y además con un peso extra encima no pudo esquivar el ataque enemigo. El golpe lo envió a unos tres metros separándolo del moreno. Naruto trato de levantarse, pero en ese instante el hombre bicolor lo pateo con fuerza en su estomago lanzándolo aun mas lejos, y dejándolo semiconsciente.

-jejeje, fue demasiado fácil-rio la parte blanca-cállate y haz tu trabajo-regaño la parte negra-

Naruto estaba en las últimas. A punto de perder su consciencia. Solo podía ver como el hombre planta se le acercaba lentamente. Cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de atraparlo y llevarlo a donde fuera que quería llevarlo escucho un sonido como unos rayos sobre él, atacando al hombre bicolor.

-¿kakashi-sensei?- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder su consciencia.

Fin del capitulo 1

*katon: housenka no jutsu: estilo del fuego jutsu flor del fénix

**esclerotica: es la parte blanca del ojo

espero les haya gustado el capitulo y recuerden dejar sus reviews que en verdad que animan bastante a seguir escribiendo.

hasta la próxima amigos


	3. Rap al son del trueno

**Hola. eh aquí el nuevo capitulo ^^ aprovechando que es semana santa y que tengo la semana libre estuve escribiendo todos los días (ignorando los trabajos de la universidad XD) escribi este cap que contiene mas o menos 7 pajinas y media del MSWord. **

**sin mas que decir disfruten XD.**

* * *

**Rap al son del trueno.**

Adolorido no era suficiente para describir como se sentía en este momento. Lo ultimo que recordaba era ser pateado por ese tipo planta, compañero de Itachi y ser rescatado por Kakashi. O al menos eso creía.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y ese blanco tan característico de los hospitales lo deslumbro dejándolo ciego por unos segundos. Cuando se adapto a la luz vio que precisamente estaba en un hospital. Y ¿como no saberlo? Paredes blancas, aparatos médicos, una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo depositando un extraño líquido transparente en su torrente sanguíneo, además de la incomoda camilla de hospital, y si no estaban convencidos de que era un Hospital, también había una linda enfermera; que por cierto jamás había visto, organizando distraídamente las cortinas, que, ¡sorpresa! también eran blancas.

La linda enfermera que tendría entre unos 19 y 21 años, vestía un uniforme típico de las enfermeras. Una blusa de manga larga, una minifalda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, medias veladas blancas, zapatillas cómodas blancas, y una tiara de enfermera. La enfermera se giro para ver como su nuevo paciente se acomodaba con dificultad. Ella rápidamente se puso a su lado para ayudarlo.

-no deberías moverte -le dijo con dulzura-aun estas muy herido-

El rubio gruño un poco del dolor que le causaba moverse, sin embargo pudo acomodarse de una forma en la que estaba más o menos cómodo.

-gracias señorita -agradeció.

-no hay de que, es mi trabajo después de todo -le dijo con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto la estaba mirándola embobado por su belleza y fue ahí que noto algo que estaba mal. El símbolo de Konoha que normalmente estaba en la tiara de las enfermeras de su aldea, no estaba. En su lugar había uno de otra aldea. Era un círculo junto a otro conectado a otro mas pequeño formando una especie de nube; no que él lo supiera. En ese momento, maldecía no haberle prestado más atención a las clases de Iruka-sensei. Ahora estaba atrapado en quien sabe que aldea, tal vez como prisionero o incluso tal vez si fue capturado por el hombre planta. Esta y más ideas pasaban por la mente del muchacho. Hasta que la enfermera notando su cara de nerviosismo pregunto.

-¿estas bien?-

Se vio atrapado. Rayos tampoco había prestado atención a las clases de tortura e interrogatorio. Ahora si que estaba asustado.

-ehh… ¿en donde estoy? -pregunto nervioso… no nervioso no asustado, aterrado era lo que estaba. ¿En donde rayos fue a parar?

-estas en el país del rayo, en Kumogakure -respondió gentilmente.

Bueno, eso respondía su pregunta de donde estaba. Ahora ¿como fue que llego ahí? Al parecer la enfermera leyó sus pensamientos ya que siguió hablando.

-fuiste traído aquí por Bee-sama -iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

En la habitación entraron dos hombres. Ambos altos pero había uno ligeramente mas alto. El de la izquierda, el mas alto, llevaba una capa blanca que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, traía un pantalón negro sujetado por un gran cinturón dorado con la cara de un demonio y unas sandalias ninja blancas. En sus brazos tenia un par de manillas enormes doradas que cubrían gran parte de sus musculosos antebrazos y un sombrero parecido al del difunto tercer Hokage pero dorado con blanco, que cubría parte de su cara solo dejando ver la parte baja de su cara. Tenía un pequeño bigote y una barba rubia que casi parecía blanca. El otro hombre, igual de musculoso, tenía una bandana ninja blanca con el mismo símbolo que vio en la tiara de la enfermera. Lentes de sol, un tatuaje en su mejilla izquierda que asemejaba dos cuernos y en su mentón una pequeña barba igual de rubia que la del otro hombre. En su cuello una bufanda blanca, tenía un chaleco blanco que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, en su hombro derecho tenia tatuado el kanji "_hierro_", en sus brazos traía unos guantes blancos que le llegaban a medio antebrazo los guantes tenían estampados tres líneas rojas paralelas verticales. Un cinturón rojo, unos pantalones grises oscuros con vendas por sobre sus rodillas, unos protectores en sus pantorrillas blancas con tres líneas rojas gruesas verticales y unas sandalias ninja. Ambos hombres tenían la piel oscura de un color canela.

-¡Raikage-sama! ¡Killer Bee-sama! -dijo entre impresionada y admirada la enfermera.

-Por favor retírate -Pidió el que llevaba el sombrero.

-¡Hai! Raikage-sama -respondió respetuosamente mientras hacia una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación dejando solos a los tres hombres.

-"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" -era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio en el momento en el que fue dejado solo con esos dos hombres- "mierda, uno es el Raikage. O sea que tiene el mismo nivel que la abuela y Sarutobi-Jiji y el otro también se ve muy fuerte" -pensó nervioso.

-Muy bien mocoso, dime todo lo que sabes sobre Akatsuki -espeto el mayor de los dos morenos.

-Aka ¿quien? -pregunto confuso

-No te hagas el idiota con migo muchacho. En este momento eres un prisionero y si no estas en una prisión es porque el idiota de mi hermano me lo a pedido -rugió furioso o mas bien ¿iracundo?, mientras señalaba al moreno con lentes que parecía que nunca dejaría de sonreír -ahora responde o acata las consecuencias-

-Oye tu grandote, no se de que estas hablando ni me importa. ¡Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba terminando una misión y fui atacado por ese sujeto aloe vera! -exclamo furioso. Él no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie sea quien sea. Si al principio estaba nervioso porque no sabía donde estaba, eso termino. Nunca de dejo madrear por nadie y no iba a empezar ahora- y ahora bienes tu a decirme no se que cosa, sobre un tal aktsu-lo-que-sea y además me dices ¿que soy prisionero? No me vengas con tonterías amigo- finalizo bastante enojado.

Quien se creía este mocoso que era, no solo no le había respondido lo que le había exigido responder, si no que también lo había insultado. Este chico lo estaba sacando de quicio aun más rápido que Bee y eso no se lograba muy fácilmente.

Por otro lado Killer Bee estaba muerto de la riza en su interior. Nunca antes alguien le había caído tan bien. Este muchacho estaba enfrentando a su hermano como solo el mismo lo había hecho. No sabía si era por que no conocía al Raikage o por que era muy valiente, pero este rubio le estaba respondiendo sin tapujos, sin respeto y con el mismo tono con el que había hablado su hermano, que ahora estaba a punto de estallar. Si no lo detenía pronto, iba a matar al rubio, así que decidió ayudarlo un poco.

-Cálmate BROTHER- al fin hablo - el chico Minato habla con verdad, es mejor que por ahora lo dejes descansar YEAH - rapeo.

-"¿chico puerto?"- pensó. Bien ahora si que estaba confuso. ¿De que demonios estaba hablando el rapero?

(**Aclaración: **he hecho un pequeño juego de palabras aquí. Ya que minato en japonés significa puerto, así que ya sabrán el por que de la confusión de Naruto)

- Además el medico dijo que deberías cuidar tu presión. Anciano YEAH -

-¡no me digas anciano!- grito el líder de kumo -por ahora nos retiraremos-

-¡espera!- pidió/exigió el rubio -¿podrían decirme donde esta Sasuke o Kakashi-sensei?-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Kakashi? ¿Y quienes son esos? ¡Bee! ¡No me dijiste que habías traído a nadie mas!- grito furioso. En serio que necesitaba calmarse.

- BROTHER, al chico Minato encontré, siendo atacado por el Akatsuki YEAH - rapeo - pero a nadie mas vi en el lugar al que arrastrado fue llevado -

-¡Deja de rapear!- gritó exasperado el Raikage.

-un momento ¿nadie mas?- ahora estaba preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿No fue Kakashi-sensei el que lo salvo? ¿Por qué no dejaba de rapear ese sujeto? ¿Y por que insistía en llamarlo chico puerto?

* * *

Konoha - Torre Hokage - Oficina principal

-Entonces Kakashi, ¿me estas diciendo que no encontraste a Naruto por ninguna parte?- le dijo la rubia Hokage al peli plata con una sonrisa en el ostro que no presagiaba nada bueno -¡Y por que demonios no lo buscaste! Maldito perezoso- grito furibunda y al punto del colapso.

Y como no estarlo. Hasta hace poco estaba tranquila. Puesto que la misión no fue tan mal. Es decir, si, hubo algunos heridos como Neji y Chouji algo normal en este tipo de misiones. Y Rock Lee estaría dos semanas mas en recuperación por no haberle hecho caso e irse a una misión sin permiso cuando estaba apenas recuperado de sus heridas. Incluso Sakura, la otra genin del equipo 7 había venido diciendo que habían traído a Sasuke o sea ¡misión cumplida! ¡Pero no!, Tenia que venir este payaso a su oficina diciendo que había traído al Uchiha de vuelta pero que no encontró a Naruto y además tubo el descaro de decir que no había "profundizado" en la búsqueda del otro genin que por que "había llovido y su rastro estaba perdido" y que además "Sasuke estaba herido y necesitaba atención inmediata". O si estaba furiosa y alguien iba a pagar y quien mejor que el idiota que tenia al frente y el idiota que había desertado de su aldea.

-¡Largo de mi oficina!- grito -y mañana te quiero a primera hora de la mañana aquí. Kakashi tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre prioridades- hablo con amenaza en su voz -lo haría ahora mismo pero debo revisar a la pequeña sabandija que deserto de mi aldea. Y Dios quiera que tenga un pie en la tumba Kakashi por que si no yo misma se lo pondré y me asegurare que tu lo acompañes-

Bien ahora si que estaba aterrado. Ni en sus peores días vio al cuarto o al tercero tan enojado como estaba la quinta. Y su voz prometía dolor, mucho dolor, así que para no enojar mas a la quinta de buena gana salió de la oficina a perderse en el "camino de la vida".

-¡Y mas te vale que no llegues tarde porque si no será peor para ti!-

OK ya no podía escaquearse como siempre.

-En cuanto a ustedes- hablo ahora mas calmada a las dos personas que quedaban en su oficina –gracias por ayudarnos en esta misión. Gaara, Kankuro- miro a ambos shinobis de Suna –por cierto ¿donde esta su hermana?- pregunto un poco curiosa.

-Esta en el hospital acompañando al chico de las sombras- hablo el marionetista.

* * *

Konoha – Hospital principal – Sala de espera.

-Tienes que relajarte, Shikamaru- dijo una chica rubia que tenia atado su cabello atado en cuatro coletas. Tenía un vestido color negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y una cota de malla ligera bajo este. En su espalda colgaba un abanico casi tan grande como ella. Estaba recostada contra la pared mirando fijamente a un chico con un peinado que asemejaba a una piña, tenía puesto un chaleco chunin y su bandana ninja estaba atada en su brazo izquierdo.

-Deberías escucharla- agrego un hombre mayor, con un peinado y ropas similares a las del joven Nara –estar así de tensionado no ayudara en nada-

-¡Papá!- dijo un tanto sorprendido –yo… no, no creo estar listo para ser chunin- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

La rubia estaba un tanto sorprendida, pero no hablo.

-Y entonces ¿Cuándo lo estarás? ¿Cuándo alguno de tus amigos muera?- hablo con severidad pero con comprensión –Entiende Shikamaru el que dejes de ser chunin no evitara que tus amigos mueran en las misiones-

-¡Y que quieres que haga!- grito desesperado y derramando algunas lagrimas -¡fue por mis malas decisiones que mis amigos terminaron así!-

-¡No! ¡Fue por tus decisiones que tus amigos sobrevivieron!- grito en respuesta –y si dejas de ser chunin solo por eso, harás que las malas decisiones de alguien mas maten a tus amigos-

-¡¿y que quieres que haga?!- grito agarrándose la cabeza y llorando.

-Hazte más fuerte, mas inteligente y un mejor líder- hablo suavemente su padre –para que en tu próxima misión todos vuelvan sanos y salvos-

La rubia estaba ahora estaba mas tranquila. A pesar de que era mayor que Shikamaru aun era genin y nunca había tenido que llevar la batuta en una misión, así que no sabia como se sentía el chunin. Solo podía tratar de animarlo.

-Acabo de hablar con Shizune- hablo nuevamente Shikaku –dice que la operación de Neji fue todo un éxito, sobrevivirá y Chouji esta siendo atendido personalmente por Tsunade-sama así que también estará bien. En cuanto a Naruto, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Sabes bien que no es fácil vencer a ese chico y que seguramente estará bien. Jiraiya-sama esta usando su red de espías para saber donde esta- acabo dándole una sonrisa conciliadora a su hijo para darle ánimos.

-¡Gracias! Prometo que me hare mas fuerte- dijo llorando, pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo –la próxima misión será un éxito y no habrá ni un solo herido- Se prometió.

* * *

Konoha – Hospital principal – Zona de cuidados intensivos

Tsunade caminaba a pasos agigantados, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar a la habitación 213 abrió fuertemente. No estaba para formalismos de hospital y mucho menos con alguien que había desertado de su aldea. Amigo de Naruto o no, iba a pagar por desertor y se iba a encargar de que así fuera.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Sakura Haruno. Una niña peli rosa de ojos verdes. La conocía por que era parte del equipo de Naruto y por los informes que leyó de todos los genin cuando asumió como líder de la aldea, y por lo que sabía, no se sorprendió de verla allí. Estaba simplemente sentada a un lado de la cama donde aun continuaba inconsciente el Uchiha.

Por otro lado Sakura si se sorprendió cuando llego la quinta. No era que no supiera que iba a ir por que la ayudante de la Hokage: Shizune, le había dicho que mas tarde vendría a revisar al Uchiha. Lo que le sorprendió fue el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta cuando ella llego.

-¡Hokage-sama!- dijo un tanto sorprendida, pero con respeto, haciendo una reverencia.

-muévete un poco pequeña debo ver el estado de este niño- hablo suavemente. Que el Uchiha fuera un desertor no significaba que Sakura también lo fuera. Además en algún momento de su vida Tsunade también fue una chica enamoradiza como lo es la pequeña Haruno.

Rápidamente Sakura se hizo a un lado para que la Hokage pudiera revisar a Sasuke. La rubia puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro. Sakura se fijo como de la mano de la ninja medico aparecía un aura verde. Impresionada guardo saliendo.

-"lo sabia ese maldito Kakashi solo se preocupo por este mocoso"- pensó con rabia. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por Sakura.

-ehh… disculpe, Tsunade-sama- le dijo suavemente llamando la atención de la Hokage –sabe ¿donde esta Naruto? No eh podido verlo para agradecerle por haber traído de vuelta a Sasuke-kun- agrego –he preguntado pero nadie meda razón de el- dijo un tanto preocupada de que estuviera tanto o mas herido que el propio Sasuke.

-así que el inútil de Kakashi no te dijo- dijo un tanto exasperada suspirando, preocupando mucho a Sakura –veras, en la misión que le fue asignada a tus compañeros de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, dos de tus compañeros; Neji y Chouji resultaron gravemente heridos- Sakura se preocupaba cada vez mas. Si la Hokage evadía tanto el tema era que algo muy malo había pasado –sin embargo Shikamaru y Kiba fueron los menos afectados. Un dedo roto y una puñalada en un costado respectivamente- tomo aire –pero… a Naruto- Sakura solo esperaba lo peor –fue imposible encontrarlo. O al menos eso dijo Kakashi. Ese inútil dijo que cuando llego no había rastro de Naruto por la lluvia y sospecho que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por buscarlo- dijo la ya bastante enojada Tsunade.

Sakura no sabía como estar. Primero que nada estaba preocupada por su amigo, no sabia si estaba herido o muerto. El saber que alguien esta desaparecido es peor que saber que esta muerto, ya que no sabes si esa persona sigue viva o si esta herida o algo peor. Por otro lado al menos tenia la esperanza de que estuviera vivo y bien en algún lugar y que pronto regresaría.

-Pero no te preocupes ya envié a un equipo ambu para investigar lo que sucedió y si ellos no regresan con algo, aun tenemos a este "desertor". El nos dirá algo cuando despierte. Le pediría ayuda a un Yamanaka pero están ocupados en varias misiones- empezó a divagar la princesa de las babosas –en fin, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano sabremos algo de ese ninja cabeza hueca numero uno en sorprender a la gente- dijo dándole un sonrisa a la niña para que no se preocupara mucho.

Sakura asintió fuertemente con una sonrisa. Sabía que Naruto era fuerte y nunca se rendía fácilmente.

-por cierto Tsunade-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-kun?- pregunto

-No te preocupes por él. Naruto se aseguro de no dañarlo mucho- se notaba que estaba orgullosa por su auto-proclamado nieto –lo que me preocupa es como quedo Naruto. Vencer a alguien sin herirlo es exponencialmente más difícil que simplemente vencerlo- dijo preocupada.

Tsunade finalmente termino de revisar a Sasuke y luego salió de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a unos ambus que le pusieran un sello inhibidor de Chakra y que se quedaran vigilando en caso de que intentara escapar de nuevo. Salía del hospital en rumbo a su oficina para seguir haciendo, de mala gana su trabajo, cuando la llamaron desde atrás.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- llamo Sakura, que venia detrás de ella.

-¿Qué deseas pequeña? Ahora estoy un poco ocupada, ya te diré algo si me llega información sobre Naruto-

-Si. Gracias por lo de la información- dijo haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento –Pero quería pedirle que me tomara como u alumna- agrego manteniendo la reverencia.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Tsunade.

-¿por que quieres que te entrene pequeña?- pregunto curiosa.

-Quiero dejar de ser un estorbo para mis amigos. Fue por que soy débil que Sasuke-kun se fue y también que Naruto este desaparecido- dijo con convicción y un poco de tristeza al final –Quiero poder ayudarlos cuando estén en problemas y no tener que depender de ellos siempre-

Tsunade estaba impresionada. La voluntad de Sakura por ayudar a Naruto y a Sasuke era impresionante lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta y eso le gustaba.

-el entrenamiento será muy duro, casi suicida ¿estas segura de lo que pides?- trato de asustarla.

-no importa. Soportare lo que sea por ellos- decía con un brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo especial que Tsunade solo había visto en muy pocas personas, pero todas ellas grandes, muy grandes ninjas –nunca más seré un estorbo para mis amigos-

-Mañana a primera hora en mi oficina y atente a las consecuencias por que no tendré piedad contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor pero también expectativas.

-¡Hai! ¡Tsunade-sensei!- respondió con una sonrisa. No volvería a ser un estorbo nunca más y lo iba a demostrar.

* * *

Tres días después – Konoha – Puerta norte

-Entonces ¿ya se van?- pregunto Shikamaru a sus ahora aliados ninja de Suna.

-Si. Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí. Se suponía que la misión solo duraría dos días y ya llevamos el doble de eso- respondió Kankuro.

-Gracias por su ayuda en la misión- agradeció sinceramente el Nara –no duden en pedir ayuda cuando sea- agrego.

-Dalo por hecho- respondió altiva Temari con una sonrisa.

-Por favor avísanos si saben algo mas acerca del paradero de Naruto- pidió cortésmente Gaara.

-Por supuesto- respondió –Cuídense de camino a Suna. Nos volveremos a ver-

-Hasta luego- respondió Temari. Kankuro solo hizo un ademan con su mano y Gaara solo asintió con su cabeza.

Tres días habían pasado desde la misión de "rescate" de Sasuke. Los ambus que había enviado la Hokage para buscar a Naruto volvieron con las manos vacías, solo habían encontrado un pequeño rastro de sangre perteneciente al Uzumaki. Un día después de la misión, Sasuke despertó. Inmediatamente Tsunade le exigió saber que había sucedido en el valle del fin, a lo que Sasuke se negó exigiendo su libertad. Tsunade tubo que llamar a Inoichi Yamanaka para testear su mente, en la que vieron todo lo que sucedió desde que dejo desmayada a Sakura en la banca, hasta que Naruto lo dejo inconsciente después de su batalla. A Sakura se le rompió el corazón al saber lo que había hecho Sasuke, Tsunade solo se enojo mas, Kakashi se decepciono no solo de su alumno sino también de si mismo por no haberse esforzado mas en buscar a Naruto. Sin embargo no encontraron nada que pudiera decirles sobre la desaparición de Naruto. Poco después Jiraiya intento hacer la técnica de la invocación invertida para invocar al Uzumaki de donde fuera que estuviera, pero no funciono. Según él, por que alguna clase de sello de restricción lo evitaba. Tsunade castigo a Kakashi bajándolo de rango hasta nuevo aviso y obligándolo a hacer misiones de rango C e inferiores a menos que haya situación de emergencia. A Sasuke, Jiraiya le puso un contra sello mas poderoso sobre el sello de maldición, inhibiendo los efectos de este y Tsunade lo puso en prisión por el crimen de deserción por un año. Luego seria reinstalado como ninja; por orden del consejo, con vigilancia ambu por tres meces y sin poder ascender a chunin en los próximos 3 años después de que saliera de prisión.

* * *

Por otro lado Naruto había hecho amistad con Killer Bee. El cual le explico que era Akatsuki; o al menos lo poco que sabían de ellos y lo que buscaban, y el por que lo llamaba chico Minato. Lo cual le causo gracia a Naruto, que le explico a Bee que su maestro; Jiraiya, también lo había comparado con el 4to Hokage. El Raikage, después de intentar sacarle información a Naruto sobre Akatsuki. Desistió por que se dio cuenta de que el chico lo exasperaba y por que no sabía nada sobre la banda de las capas negras y nubes rojas. Naruto se sentía identificado con Killer Bee y con una chica que conoció después llamada Yugito Nii. Quienes compartían su estado de contenedores de bestias con cola. Por su parte a Bee y a Yugito les agradaba Naruto no solo por ser un Jinchuuriky como ellos si no por su personalidad positiva y sus metas, ser reconocido por su pueblo y llegar a ser el mejor Hokage de su aldea. El Uzumaki al saber que Bee no solo controlaba al 100% a su bestia si no que también llevaba una amistad con él, lo admiro aun más. Casi desesperado le pidió que le enseñara a controlar al kyuubi. Cosa que Bee acepto, pero le dijo que primero debía hacerse mas fuerte ya que para controlar a nueve colas, debía vencerlo. Así que le propuso entrenarlo, a lo que el rubio acepto gustoso.

Al principio el Raikage se negó a que su hermano entrenara a un ninja enemigo, pero fue persuadido por Yugito, Naruto y Bee. Y no lo convencieron de la forma mas "apropiada". Lo molestaron, exasperaron y enfurecieron, hasta que exploto, casi mato a Bee dejo con varios huesos rotos a Yugito y regreso al Hospital al rubio por otras tres semanas. Pero acepto de "buena gana" que Bee entrenara a Naruto.

Grandes cosas le estaban esperando a nuestro protagonista y ahora estaría preparado para ello; no que el lo supiera por supuesto.

Por ahora mis queridos lectores, esta historia continuara.

* * *

no olviden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias.

hasta la proxima


	4. Naruto: crónicas en la aldea de las nube

**hola a todos e aqui un nuevo capitulo de voluntad dorada espero que les guste mucho.**

**disclaimer: **naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**Naruto: Crónicas en la aldea de las nubes.**

**I**

Un mes había pasado desde que Naruto, Bee y Yugito, habían convencido al Raikage de que dejaran que el rubio se quedara y que fuera entrenado por ellos dos. Y solo una semana desde que inicio el entrenamiento.

Las cosas no habían empezado muy bien que digamos ya que Naruto tenía la capacidad de retención de información muy… mínima por no decir nula. Aparte de que Bee y Naruto se la pasaban jugando todo el rato. Esto llevo a Yugito al borde de la desesperación. Si bien le agradaban los dos rubios ambos eran muy infantiles aunque lo entendía por parte del rubio de Konoha que aun tenia 13 años.

Después de una paliza… que diga una charla de parte de Yugito a los dos hombres por fin se pusieron serios en el entrenamiento, o al menos gran parte del tiempo.

Primero Yugito le hizo una prueba psicotécnica a Naruto en la que le preguntaba cosas de conocimiento general que todo ninja debía saber. Dándose cuenta que o Naruto era un completo imbécil-súper-distraído o le habían trucado toda su educación. Al menos no tendría que enseñarle a leer o escribir.

En cuanto a Bee le hizo una prueba física. Esto dejo también perplejos a ambos maestros ya que el chico no tenia ni la mas mínima idea sobre un taijutsu superior al básico que enseñaban en todas las academias y eso que ese también lo tenia muy malo. ¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió hasta ahora? La respuesta a eso les llego en un pequeño combate de práctica. El chico dejaba aberturas por todas partes, era lento y también torpe, pero tenía inventiva y un instinto casi animal para ver los ataques que se le aproximaban y también improvisaba mucho, lo cual era bueno para despistar a su enemigo pero también era malo ya que no tenia sino las bases de taijutsu de academia y eso lo dejaba en desventaja ante alguien con mayor experiencia que él. De haber tenido una mejor instrucción ahora Naruto seria mucho más fuerte.

Otra cosa era su control de chakra. Si bien no era totalmente bueno, era lo suficientemente bueno como para no desperdiciarlo todo en técnicas muy sencillas. Así que solo profundizarían un poco en el tema del control de chakra.

Entonces decidieron que Yugito se encargaría de enseñarle un poco de protocolo, estrategia, control de chakra y ninjutsu. Mientras que Bee le entrenaría en el campo físico: taijutsu, resistencia física, velocidad, combate cercano y de media distancia con armas arrojadizas (shuriken, kunai) y un poco de kenjutsu.

Naruto por su parte se decidió a hacer más fuerte su rasengan, algo se le ocurriría mientras estuviera allí.

Ahora estaban en medio del entrenamiento físico.

-Bee-sensei- llamo – ¿por que aun tengo este sello encima?- dijo señalando un pequeño dibujo de un kanji que ponía sello en su pecho.

-Naruto, mi BROTHER es bastante paranoico, así que sello tu habilidad de invocar para que información de la aldea no se valla a escapar- rapeo.

-O sea ¿que no puedo invocar a mis sapos?- pregunto

-YEAH tampoco puedes ser invocado, pero preocupado no debes estar ya que ese sello te niega invocar pero no entrenar- siguió con su canto urbano –así que sigue haciendo las flexiones hasta que Yugito llegue para darte tus lecciones- intento rimar.

El sello que Naruto tenía en su pecho era un simple sello de contrato que evitaba que usara la técnica de invocación y por lo tanto que fuera invocado. Era por eso que el sannin del monte Myoboku no podía invocar a su alumno.

Naruto siguió con sus flexiones sin prestarle más atención a lo del sello en su pecho. Bee le había dicho que no afectaba nada en su rendimiento y así le creyó.

El entrenamiento de Bee era relativamente sencillo. Hacia sentadillas abdominales flexiones de pecho y otros tantos ejercicios musculares, así como también otros de resistencia, como correr y trotar durante intervalos de tiempo, para que fuese más fructífero el ejercicio. Luego de eso, Bee le enseñaba las bases de un estilo de taijutsu que era conocido por todo ninja, porque el Raikage les había prohibido enseñarle cualquier cosa que le diera ventaja sobre su aldea, es decir que no debían de enseñarle nada que tenga que ver con la aldea. Y finalmente lo instruía en combate con kunai y lanzamiento de shuriken.

Yugito. Por otra parte le enseñaba sobre estrategia militar; claro que no le enseñaba ninguna de las estrategias; secretas o no, de kumo por órdenes del Raikage. Yugito debía poner mucha de su paciencia, ella no perdía la calma fácilmente, por eso era de las mejores jounin de su aldea, pero enseñarle a alguien tan lerdo como lo era Naruto sacaba de quicio a cualquiera. También intentaba enseñarle algo de protocolo y etiqueta, cosa que resultaba casi imposible si no lo amenazaba con torturarlo o quitándole el ramen; mas tarde se dio cuenta que el ramen hacia mas efecto en el que las amenazas de tortura. Finalmente le ayudaba con su control de chakra. Esto si sorprendió a Yugito, ya que Naruto a pesar de tener unas cantidades de chacra tan grandes, podía controlar su chakra a un nivel alto y con el entrenamiento adecuado lograría perfeccionarlo; no al nivel de un ninja medico, pero si uno bastante alto, lo suficiente para ser un maestro en sellos. Debía admitirlo le emocionaba lo fuerte y capaz que podría ser su alumno algún día, ¡si le prestaba atención a sus clases!, se grito internamente mientras le lanzaba una roca a Naruto que se estaba quedando dormido.

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado rápidamente en Kumo. Naruto había hecho avances rápidos en algunas cosas y lentos en algunas otras. El entrenamiento de Bee daba sus frutos, ahora era un poco más resistente y más veloz. Yugito era mas exigente pero con los limites debidos. La mujer le obligaba a comer bien y a dejar el ramen a solo una vez al día, esto le molestaba al rubio ya que ahora no podía comer su preciado ramen cada que quisiera, pero al menos aun lo comía todos los días.

Gracias a la dieta de Yugito y al entrenamiento físico de Bee, Naruto creció casi dos centímetros en esos dos meses.

También había conocido a los otros alumnos de Killer Bee (los oficiales). Una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes. Ella tiene ojos azules y pelo rubio el cual estaba cortado de tal forma que enmarcaba con su rostro, se trataba de un corte en la parte trasera y al frente un flequillo que llega a los hombros. Llevaba un traje muy escotado con una malla debajo, una falda corta y los guantes rojos, botas altas y un chaleco chunin modificado que cubre su estómago similar a una faja. Llamada Samui.

Una kunoichi de piel oscura con el pelo largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Lleva un vestido largo de manga corta, dos pendientes amarillos simples, medias de rejilla, botas altas con suela blanca, lleva el protector frontal de Kumo sobre un pañuelo blanco. Lleva una larga espada en la espalda. Llamada Karui.

Finalmente un joven, de piel oscura y pelo corto puntiagudo de color blanco. Viste un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha y vendas rojas alrededor de las manos, lleva el protector frontal de Kumo sobre un pañuelo negro. Siempre se le ve con una expresión pensativa, como si siempre pensara profundamente y chupando un pilón. También lleva una espada larga a la espalda. Llamado Omoi.

Hasta donde sabia; por que no le permitían tener mucha información, Samui era la única con nivel jounin en el equipo, Karui y Omoi hacia poco habían conseguido el nivel chunin.

Cuando conoció a sus hermanos de enseñanza se llevo bien con Karui. Ella tenía una personalidad explosiva, extrovertida y muy protectora con sus compañeros y sensei.

Con Omoi la cosa fue un tanto diferente, ya que el era un chico muy pesimista y con frecuencia, se encontraba divagando sobre cosas malas que podrían pasar, si hacia o sucedía esto o aquello, ganándose continuamente un golpe por parte de la pelirroja del grupo. Esta actitud le bajaba los ánimos a Naruto, pero pronto le empezaron a hacer mucha gracia los comentarios pesimistas del chico de kumo, en especial cuando era golpeado.

Con Samui la situación fue un tanto más difícil, porque la rubia era muy seria, muy fría, de hecho su palabra favorita era frio. Pero vio que ella al igual que sus otros compañeros, se cuidaban mutuamente y querían mucho a su sensei. Y eso Naruto lo respetaba.

Los días pasaban rápido mientras entrenaba. Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado 3 meses.

Naruto a menudo se encontraba en la mansión del Raikage, principalmente por que Killer Bee lo invitaba a comer allí; puesto que como Naruto era un "invitado" en la aldea, no tenia trabajo ni mucho menos donde quedarse. Esto ponía muy furioso al líder de la aldea, pero pronto (más o menos 3 meses) se acostumbro o lo dejaba pasar.

Incluso un día, permitió que fuera a una misión con el equipo Samui. Claro, no era nada muy importante, solo una sencilla misión de escolta a un mercader importante, además como el recorrido se hacia por caminos principales de conocimiento general al Raikage no le importo, mas que nada por que iba vigilado por una jounin muy capaz y dos chunin muy fuertes.

La misión, que fue presupuestada para una semana de viaje, de ida y de vuelta, termino dos días antes por lo que en el camino de regreso a la aldea fueron despacio, deteniéndose esporádicamente a descansar.

En uno de esos descansos, habían parado en una pequeña pradera con muchos montículos de roca, dando a entender que ya estaban llegando a las montañas que formabas gran parte de la aldea de las nubes. Naruto le propuso a Karui una pequeña pelea de práctica. Recién, Bee-sensei, le había enseñado un par de movimientos de kenjutsu.

La pelea dio inicio. Ambos rápidamente desenfundaron sus katanas; la de Naruto un poco mas corta que la de Karui por cuestiones de estatura. Ellos habían decidido que solo seria una pelea de kenjutsu, sin intervención de ninguna otra técnica, ya sea taijutsu o ninjutsu. También acordaron que la señal para terminar la pelea era que alguno se rindiera o que perdiera su arma.

Se miraban fijamente, esperando que el otro diera el primer paso. Naruto, impaciente como siempre dio el primer paso; mucho le habían dicho que debía ser paciente, pero el chico no entendía razones. Se lanzo directamente, dando un tajo horizontal que Karui detuvo fácilmente con su katana, y poniendo un poco de fuerza en ella se separo de Naruto, preparándose para su ataque.

Omoi estaba impresionado, asustado pero impresionado. Karui jugaba con Naruto y parecía que disfrutaba con ello. Cuando Naruto le pidió que entrenara con el. De inmediato se negó "¿que tal si por accidente te corto? No hay un medico en kilómetros y ninguno sabe mucho sobre medicina, tal vez sobrevivas, pero tu corte se infectaría haciendo que alguna extraña enfermedad naciera en ti, lo que te llevaría a tu muerte, y tal vez se desarrolle en ti un virus que te reviva como un zom-" había dicho pero, Karui no aguanto mas divagaciones y le golpeo, tomando ella entonces la oportunidad de pelear con su nuevo amigo.

Samui, por otro lado, estaba decepcionada con su subalterna. Subestimaba mucho Naruto, no que pensara que perdería, pero Bee-sensei siempre decía que no se podía subestimar a un enemigo, por muy débil que pareciera, eso, al parecer, si había recordado el rubio, por que en un momento de distracción, cuando Karui bajo la guardia, le soltó tremendo golpe que casi hace que perdiera su katana.

Karui se enojo con Naruto y con ella misma por subestimarlo, y en su arranque de furia, ataco a Naruto de tal forma que le mando a volar su katana. Iba a terminar con el duelo amistoso, cuando un extraño sujeto de cabello largo blanco atado en una cola de caballo, en su frente tenía una bandana muy grande en la que ponía el kanji "aceite". Traía un atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, tenia dos protectores verdes que le llegaban a los codos y en su espalda colgaba un gran rollo pergamino de color rojo con verde y detalles en dorado. Le golpeo suavemente en la zona de los pechos desequilibrándola y haciéndola caer sobre sus nalgas. Karui solo pudo ver con ira como se retiraba un poco con una sonrisa que decía "súper-pervertido".

Rápidamente el hombre peliblanco, tomo a Naruto con un brazo y de un gran salto se alejo unos seis metros de ellos.

Samui sabía que ese hombre era fuerte. No lo recordaba donde lo había visto, pero sentía un aura poderosa proveniente de él, casi tan grande como la del mismo Raikage o la de su sensei Bee. Como la líder que era, trato de arreglar las cosas con diplomacia y dialogo, que no fueron necesarios ya que Naruto gritó.

-¡Ero-senin! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez!- grito el rubio mientras se revolvía.

-¡Naruto! Al fin te encuentro, te rescato de estos maleantes ¿y así me agradeces?- hablo haciéndose el indignado, mientras soltaba al rubio que calló bruscamente al piso.

Se levanto lentamente mientras sobaba su rostro. El que el sannin lo soltara así de improvisto no lo vio venir y se dio contra el piso en cara.

-ellos no son ningunos maleantes ero-senin, son mis amigos- dijo aun sobándose la cara.

Esta información descoloco al sannin. Llevaba meses investigando sobre el paradero de Naruto, desde que no regreso de la misión de rescate de Sasuke. Hasta que hacia un par de semanas, le llego información de su red de espías, que decían que habían visto a alguien con la descripción del rubio en el territorio de kumo. Inmediatamente informo a Tsunade y salió ese mismo día para la aldea escondida entre las nubes, con la esperanza de que el rubio estuviera allí. Hubiera tardado solo tres días en llegar, si no se hubiera quedado en cada aldea con fuentes termales "recolectando información". Finalmente después de casi dos semanas, al fin había llegado a kumo. Iba de camino a la aldea oculta para buscar información directamente, cuando vio a su alumno siendo atacado por una pelirroja de mirada salvaje. No pudo evitarlo; había una oportunidad y él no se resistió, para salvar a su alumno aprovecho para manosear a la pelirroja; no pudo evitar poner de nuevo su cara de pervertido al recordarlo, lo cual le fue merecedor de una bofetada de parte de Karui.

Luego de una breve presentación un intento fallido de coqueteo, de parte de Jiraiya a Samui y un resumen de lo que había pasado, omitiendo quien salvo a Naruto y que estuvo como "prisionero", Jiraiya estaba pensando sobre que hacer a partir de ahora.

-Mira, esto es lo que aremos- parlo al fin el peliblanco –escribiré a Tsunade para decirle que te encontré y que estas bien. Le diré sobre el ataque perpetrado por el Akatsuki y le informare que fuiste salvado por un ninja de kumo, esto servirá para las buenas relaciones entre las aldeas, también le diré que te quedaras con migo entrenando durante los próximos 3 años- finalizo el sannin.

-hmm… supongo que esta bien- dijo un poco dudoso el rubio.

-bien, enviare una rana a Konoha para que te traiga todo lo necesario- dijo el albo – vete despidiendo que nos iremos en cuanto lleguen tus cosas-

-Disculpe, Jiraiya-sama- hablo Samui con su tono frio y serio de siempre –pero Naruto esta bajo la protección de kumo, además de que esta siendo entrenado por mi maestro-

-¡es cierto!- exclamo el rubio. Apenas había recordado que estaba entrenando en kumo con Bee y Yuguito. Los había olvidado por que no los menciono en la historia, para proteger sus identidades – ¡Había olvidado a Bee-sensei!-

-Y no olvides a Yuguito-san, Naruto- le recordó Omoi.

-¡No le digas que la olvide!- rogo el rubio – ¡me matara si se entera!-

Después de un rato rogando para que no le dijeran nada de eso a sus senseis, finalmente Omoi y Karui; después de chantajearlo un poco, dejaron en paz a Naruto.

-dos años- dijo de repente el sabio.

-¿eh?- dijeron al unísono Omoi, Karui y Naruto, mientras Samui solo miro confundida al sannin, sin que se notara en su cara, claro esta.

-te quedaras dos años aquí- aclaro Jiraiya- lo estuve pensando, y puede que estos ninjas te enseñen un par de cosas que yo no. Así que entrenaras dos años aquí en kumo y luego el ultimo año estarás con migo- explico –pero no le digas a Tsunade que me mata- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco asustado.

Jiraiya lo había pensado en cuanto escucho sobre el sensei que tenía el rubio en kumo, él podría enseñarle algunas cosas a Naruto que le ayudarían en un futuro; y además, así aprovechaba para investigar mas para su próxima novela. Ya luego el solo le complementaria el entrenamiento a partir de lo que el rubio hubiese aprendido en kumo.

-¿en serio?- pregunto a lo que el senin asintió – ¡eso seria genial!- exclamo finalmente.

-Pero deberás esforzarte mucho ¿oíste?- dijo fuertemente Jiraiya.

-¡por supuesto 'ttebayo!- exclamo muy alegre y emocionado.

Unos minutos después, Jiraiya envió un sapo a Konoha para informarle a Tsunade sobre el estado del rubio, e informándole que se lo llevaría a entrenar por tres años para prepararlo para enfrentarse a Akatsuki.

* * *

Tsunade, en Konoha, recibió muy alegre la noticia, le molestaba un poco no poder ver a Naruto, pero confiaba en su antiguo compañero de equipo. Inmediatamente envio una carta de respuesta diciéndole que tendrían que volver en tres años exactos, o antes pero no después y deseándole a Naruto la mejor de las suertes, agregando que estaba muy alegre de que estuviera bien y diciendo que sus amigos estarían muy alegres al saber que estaba bien.

Llamo a Shizune, y le pidió que llamara a los amigos de Naruto, poniendo especial énfasis en aquellos que estuvieron en la misión de rescate.

A los pocos minutos llegaron los doce de Konoha menos el rubio y por supuesto Sasuke, también llegaron con ellos Omino Iruka y Kakashi, acompañados Asuma Sarutobi, Guy y Kurenai Yuhï, que estaban con sus respectivos alumnos.

La Hokage les informo del estado de Naruto, así como también les dijo que estaría por fuera de la aldea por tres años, debido al entrenamiento que le daría Jiraiya.

Las reacciones fueron varias, pero todas encaminadas al mismo sentimiento: felicidad.

Shikamaru, se alegro de que su amigo y compañero estuviera vivo, eso le dio mas ánimos a seguir con su entrenamiento, ya que su primera misión no solo fue un éxito, si no que también, ninguno de sus preciados compañeros murió.

Chouji, estaba comiendo rápidamente, dando a entender que estaba sumamente feliz.

Neji, solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, el sabia que aunque el destino podía cambiarse, el de Naruto en esa misión no era morir.

Kiba, solo sonrió y dijo – ¡hn! Ese Naruto es un hueso duro de roer- a lo cual su fiel compañero Akamaru ladro apoyándolo.

Sakura, que era la mas afectada; ya que ella se culpaba por haberle hecho prometer a Naruto lo que ya todos saben, soltó unas lagrimas de felicidad y se juro a si misma que entrenaría tanto como le fuera posible para ayudar a su mejor amigo, para que nunca tuviera que enfrentar mas peligros el solo.

Hinata, tímidamente sonrió y soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que aquel rubio que tanto admiraba, estaba bien y haciéndose mas fuerte para conseguir su sueño de ser Hokage.

Kakashi, sonrió bajo su mascara al saber que el hijo de su maestro estaba con bien.

Los demás se alegraron mucho por el rubio, que de alguna u otra forma se convirtió en un amigo para ellos, un amigo que no cambiarían por nada del mundo.

* * *

Pocas horas después de que Jiraiya había enviado la carta a Tsunade, el mismo sapo que había enviado, regreso con otra carta y con las cosas de Naruto selladas en un pergamino.

Jiraiya leyó la carta y le dijo a Naruto lo que Tsunade había puesto en la carta.

Naruto no pudo más que soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad. Al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo tenia amigos, amigos que lo querían y que lo extrañaban, que se preocupaban por él, que lo esperaban de regreso. Entonces se prometió que entrenaría y se haría muy fuerte para poder proteger esas vidas, esos amigos, esos lazos.

-Entonces muchacho- dijo el albo –Estaré aquí en dos años-

-¡Ou! Ero-senin- exclamo el rubio.

-hazte mas fuerte- sonrió – ¡y deja de llamarme ero-senin!- grito.

-jejeje claro ero-senin- dijo apenado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-hay, no tienes remedio- dijo decepcionado –hasta luego Naruto, cuídate muchacho- le dio una sonrisa que solo le daría un padre a su hijo o en este caso un abuelo a su nieto mientras se retiraba –y Samui-chan piensa lo que te propuse, tengo un papel muy especial esperándote para mi próxima obra maestra- coqueteó dándole una estúpida sonrisa a la rubia.

-ni estando loca viejo pervertido- calmada y fría como siempre, Samui.

-Hasta luego ero-senin- se despidió el rubio agitando su mano mientras perdía lo perdía de vista.

-Muy bien Naruto, toma tus cosas- dijo Samui –partimos de inmediato. Ya nos entretuvimos mucho aquí-

-¡Ok!- exclamo.

Un par de minutos después emprendieron el viaje de regreso a kumo, Naruto ahora más que nunca, estaba emocionado y feliz, debía hacerse mucho más fuerte por sus amigos, los de Konoha y los que tenia aquí en kumo.

Caminaron por tres largas horas, ya atardecía cuando vieron kumo a lo lejos. Pronto el entrenamiento de Naruto se reanudaría, poco sabia el que se pondría como el infierno su entrenamiento. Grandes retos le esperaban a Naruto en los siguientes dos años.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro, cerca de los limites de Amegakure con kumo, se daba inicio a una reunión.

-Informen- parlo una misteriosa voz que sonaba distorsionada.

-tenemos al shichibi en nuestro poder, y a Yagura en Kiri vigilado- hablo otra misteriosa voz.

-entonces empezaremos con el sellado del shichibi inmediatamente- dijo la primera voz.

-¿que haremos con Yagura mientras tanto?- pregunto otro sujeto otra voz.

-el aun esta siéndonos útil en Kiri- hablo de nuevo el primero –la guerra civil en su país nos es de mucha utilidad por ahora-

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a cazar a los otros Jinchuurikis?- pregunto otro.

-el Gedö Mazo tardara un poco en acoplarse a la energía del shichibi- hablo serio el primero –para eso se necesitan tres años, luego de ese tiempo, Akatsuki empezara a moverse-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, por favor dejen sus reviews

como siempre, son bienvenidos los consejos, peticiones, criticas constructivas etc.

para los que querían el naru/fuu, me disculpo pero necesitaba una excusa para poder detener a Akatsuki durante 3 años hubiera usado a utakata pero lo tengo reservado para otra cosa al igual que roushi.

finalmente. si quieren que alguna de sus personajes favorita sea la pareja del rubio (exepto hinata y sakura por que ya hay muchos fics de ellas) anímense a decírmelo y si quieren que sea harem maximo 3 chicas; no quiero complicarme mucho en mi primer fic.

hasta la proxima

ya-nee


	5. Neo Rouran

**!hola!**

**en verdad siento la tardanza, pero este capitulo me tomo más de la cuenta.**

**me e esforzado mucho en el, podrán notar que este capitulo no tiene muchos diálogos. **

**y fue eso lo que precisamente me complico un poco el trabajo.**

**espero que les guste el capitulo, y como siempre les digo: comenten, aconsejen y si pueden denme una critica constructiva, que eso ayuda mucho a mejorar como escritor.**

**y sin mas preámbulos. e aquí el capitulo**

* * *

**Naruto: Crónicas en la aldea de las nubes.**

**II**

**Neo Rouran**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el sannin de los sapos había dejado a Naruto al cuidado de los ninjas de kumo. Dos meses en los que el rubio se había esforzado cada día, para ser cada vez mas fuerte. Después de saber que todos sus amigos… bueno al menos casi todos, porque dudaba mucho que, a pesar de que le había dicho que lo consideraba un hermano, Sasuke lo considerara como amigo después de haberlo detenido en su ambición de poder. Sin dudas Naruto se sentía agradecido con sus amigos, porque lo habían aceptado, porque lo extrañaban, porque se preocupaban por él. Por eso deseaba hacerse más fuerte, para proteger los valiosos lazos que había creado con todos ellos, esos lazos de amistad que atesoraría por el resto de su vida y más, si es que se le permitía. El rubio hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para aprender de Killer Bee, y no solo por que fuese un poderoso ninja o por que fuese un carcelero como él, si no que también lo hizo por que Bee también es ahora un preciado amigo, al igual que lo son sus otros alumnos; Karui, Omoi y Samui, y su otra querida sensei Yugito Nii. Al pasar el tiempo en la aldea del rayo, supo también que el no fue el único que sufrió por su condición, sus maestros también sufrieron pero lo superaron. Bee, porque tenia a su hermano el Raikage A, que muy a pesar de lo estricto que es, y que, en realidad no son hermanos de sangre, ama a Bee tanto como si en verdad lo fueran. Esto ayudo a que Bee no sucumbiera a la oscuridad, y a que tomara su función como Jinchuuriki como un honor. A Yugito se le hizo un poco mas difícil, ya que ella no tubo a alguien quien le ayudara con su carga, y así fue hasta que a la edad de doce años conociera a Bee. Se hicieron amigos, mas por insistencia de Bee que por otra cosa, pero al final funciono.

Naruto, estaba ahora tirado sobre un viejo colchón de relleno de paja; muy duro para su gusto, pero mejor que dormir en el suelo y mas si acababa de terminar su entrenamiento físico con Killer Bee. En una pequeña habitación, que le había cedido el líder de Kumogakure no sato, cerca de la mansión, supuestamente, para poder vigilarlo mejor. Descansaba de las más de seis horas seguidas de entrenamiento que le había impuesto su sensei; menos mal que ya estaba casi acostumbrado al ritmo de entrenamiento, por que si no tendría los músculos doliéndole de manera horrible, como lo hacían al principio de su entrenamiento.

Debía admitir que su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos. Poco a poco, podía mantener una por más tiempo una pelea de taijutsu con Omoi y de kenjutsu con Karui. Y según Samui, había crecido y se había puesto bastante apuesto desde que había llegado a kumo, ya hacia más de 5 meses. Lo cual sonrojo al blondo, puesto que no pensaba que una chica tan bella como Samui le fuese a hacer un cumplido semejante, aunque con la seriedad con lo que lo había dicho… pues no se hizo muchas ilusiones; tal ves solo se lo había dicho como un comentario hacia su buen rendimiento en el entrenamiento, jamás lo sabría.

Giro sobre su viejo colchón para buscar una posición más cómoda. Eran las diez de la noche y debía madrugar al día siguiente, ya sea por más entrenamiento o por que de casualidad al Raikage se le diera por darle otra misión junto con el equipo Samui. El pensar en eso, lo hizo remembrar acerca de una de las muy pocas misiones que le había encomendado el Raikage. Era una misión diplomática en una pequeña ciudad en el país del viento, mas específicamente en una ciudad o mas bien un pequeño reino llamado Neo Rouran. En kumo, necesitaban unos materiales específicos, que solo se daban en el ya mencionado reino; ya que se estaban haciendo unas ampliaciones en la ciudad, para aumentar el comercio y la calidad de vida de los aldeanos.

La misión había terminado, hacia apenas un par de semanas, y él, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

Era un día de entrenamiento como los demás. Estaba en entrenamiento de control de chakra con Yugito. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, cuando llego el equipo Samui.

-¡Hey Naruto!- grito una pelirroja, que se acercaba caminando al lado de su compañero Omoi y su líder Samui –prepárate para partir, tenemos una misión-

-convencimos al Raikage para que te dejara ir con nosotros- dijo Omoi.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡Genial!- exclamo el rubio

-¡¿hmm?!- carraspeo Yugito mientras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de manos.

-¡oh! ¿Puedo ir Yugito-sensei? Prometo esforzarme más cuando regrese- suplico

-claro que puedes- le dedico una sonrisa –la experiencia es también parte del entrenamiento, haz que Bee y yo nos sintamos orgullosos de ti-

-¡puedes apostar a que si!- dijo un muy sonriente Naruto.

-y ustedes también son alumnos de Bee, así que ¡háganlo sentir orgulloso también!- exclamo Yugito al equipo Samui.

-¡si! ¡Yugito-sempai!- exclamaron de forma militar Omoi y Karui mientras Samui solo asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Algunas horas mas tarde, el equipo Samui; ahora con Naruto integrándolo, partió hacia las lejanas tierras del viento. El viaje les tomaría al menos unos cuatro días de ida y otros cuatro de regreso. Era un viaje largo y agotador. Pasarían por el país del fuego pero no cerca de Konoha, aunque debían registrarse en la frontera para que los dejaran pasar sin problemas, el problema era que en Konoha no debían enterarse de que Naruto estaba con un equipo de kumo, ya que eso podría traer grandes consecuencias, como por ejemplo la muerte de cierto sannin pervertido domador de ranas a manos de la princesa de las babosas, o que trataran a Naruto como un traidor, al hacer misiones con un equipo de una aldea, con la cual no tenían los mejores tratos. Naruto sabia que Tsunade no lo vería así, ni mucho menos sus amigos, pero otra cosa era el consejo de Konoha, esos ancianos le habían metido en problemas por cosas menores; como pintar la montaña de los Hokages, pintarles la piel azul, poner bombas apestosas en los terrenos del clan inuzuca, o romperle y esparcir toda la ropa interior del líder del clan Hyuga por todo el centro de la aldea. Cosas sin la menor importancia, cosas insignificantes, pensaba el rubio. Por eso, decidió que debían al menos, trazar un sencillo plan para eludir la seguridad de los ninjas de Konoha, postrados en las fronteras del país del fuego.

-en serio nunca creí que caerían en eso- dijo incrédulo el rubio, algo decepcionado también por los "mejores" ninja de la hoja.

-ciertamente- parlo, como siempre seria, Samui.

-sin ofender, Naruto- dijo Omoi –pero no puedo creer que los ninjas de tu aldea de verdad cayeran en eso-

-créeme que aun me cuesta creerlo- decepcionado era poco, comparado a como se sentía el rubio, aparte de que también estaba avergonzado con la "efectividad" de los guardias fronterizos.

El plan, había sido muy sencillo, Naruto solo se transformo en su sensei Killer Bee. Samui mostro los papeles de la misión y un permiso especial para que los dejaran pasar, y los ineptos de los guardias ni siquiera pidieron identificaciones o algo así. De seguir así las cosas, algún día los invadirían y no se darían cuenta de que pasó, hasta que fuera muy tarde. Bueno, ya lo arreglaría cuando fuera Hokage o cuando tuviera una posición de poder en el consejo de la aldea, lo que primero pasara.

Como lo habían planeado, tardaron tres días en llegar a la aldea escondida entre la arena. La aldea era una parada obligatoria, ya que a diferencia de Konoha, Suna se estaba recuperando de una guerra que perdió y aun si hubiera ganado o si ni siquiera hubiera habido tal guerra, ellos nunca confiaban en nadie, por lo que debían presentarse ante el líder de la aldea, para presentar pasaportes y un permiso para poder transitar por el país.

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea, fueron recibidos por cuatro jounin que vigilaban permanentemente la entrada. Naruto no pudo sentir nada más que decepción, al pensar que en su aldea solo había dos jounin por puerta y que la puerta era dejada desprotegida en las noches. Los ninjas pidieron identificaciones, pasaportes, permisos de ingreso al país etc. La seguridad de esa aldea impresiono no solo a Naruto, si no también al los otros del equipos, nunca esperaron que la seguridad fuera tanta, a pesar de que Suna no era la aldea mas fuerte de las cinco principales.

-¿Qué hace un ninja de Konoha con ustedes?- pregunto firmemente uno de los jounin, el que al parecer era el líder.

-es porque estoy prestando mis servicios como mediador entre los ninjas de kumo y Suna. Al ser Konoha y Suna aliados, a la Hokage le pareció pertinente que yo acompañara a los ninja de kumo, para que no hubieran mal entendidos-se apresuro a responder el rubio, tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros, que supieron esconder su asombro ante semejante mentira. Y al parecer, pudo convencer de ello al líder del los guardias, ya que este no pregunto mas y se limito a enviarlos a la oficina del líder de la aldea para presentar sus razones de presencia en el país.

Al llegar a la oficina, se encontraron con un hombre que se hacia llamar Baki, que afirmaba ser el líder de la aldea. En la oficina también estaba la chica rubia de abanico, que recordaba haber visto en los exámenes chunin.

-Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama- saludo cordialmente Samui, haciendo una leve reverencia, que fue imitada por los otros integrantes de su grupo.

-se cuales son sus motivos en mi aldea- parlo –pero aun así es mi deber exigirles que me enseñen sus documentos- explico.

Ni lentos ni perezosos los ninjas extranjeros enseñaron sus respectivos documentos y permisos pertinentes, siendo estos revisados tanto por Baki como por Temari.

La kunoichi de Suna se sorprendió al encontrar la identificación de Naruto entre los papeles de los ninjas de kumo, y se sorprendió también, al no reconocerlo, si bien había pasado más de medio año de haberlo visto (desde la invasión), no esperaba que hubiera cambiado tanto.

Naruto, ahora era casi tan alto como ella, su cabello rubio y revoltoso había crecido también, llegándole casi hasta los hombros, se le notaban unos músculos bien desarrollados pero no exagerados. Su atuendo también había cambiado, ahora llevaba una camisa sin mangas, gris oscura casi negra y por encima de esta un chaleco negro, también sin mangas con la parte de abajo del torso en naranja, dejando ver sus ahora más grandes hombros. Tenía unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, holgados y con líneas laterales verticales naranja. Finalmente unas sandalias ninja negras y su inseparable protector, antes de tela azul ahora en negro.

Tras haberle mostrado los documentos a Baki, este les dio el visto bueno para dirigirse a la ciudad Neo Rouran. Samui puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, justo a tiempo para que esta se abriera dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo y sin cejas de más o menos la edad de Naruto pero un poco más bajo y con un curioso tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente, el kanji para 'amor'.

-¡Gaara!- dijo el rubio, un poco atemorizado, puesto que la última vez que lo vio, casi mata a sus compañeros y esta vez no tenía la posibilidad de convocar a Gamabunta, ya que aun tenía el sello de contrato que le puso el Raikage.

-Uzumaki Naruto, es bueno volver a verte- dijo el ahora identificado como Gaara, con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, que aunque pequeña, sorprendió a su hermana mayor, porque ella nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma –Me informaron sobre tu situación después de la misión de rescate- agrego –me alegro que estés bien- dijo calmado.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio. Él no se esperaba que le hablara de esa forma, él esperaba que se volviera loco y que tratara de matarlos a todos. La expresión del rubio dejo un poco descolocado a Gaara, esperaba una reacción un poco… más volátil, pero lo único que vio fue sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad.

-¡oh! Gracias Gaara- sonrió un poco – a mi me dieron que tu y tus hermanos ayudaron a mis amigos en esa misión- dijo –si no fuera por ti, alguno de ellos hubiera muerto- dijo, ya mas calmado.

-Gaara, Temari- hablo Baki –ustedes acompañaran a nuestros invitados a Neo Rouran- Temari y Gaara asintieron –no desconfío (mucho) de ustedes, pero, no conocen nuestro país, así que se podrían perder fácilmente entre las dunas-

-comprendo su preocupación Kazekage-sama- hablo Samui –y agradecemos su ayuda al completar esta misión- agradeció con una reverencia que fue emulada por sus acompañantes.

Poco tiempo después, el equipo Samui salió de la oficina. Si bien era mucho mejor atravesar el desierto en la noche, ellos acababan de llegar y estaban cansados. Decidieron partir al día siguiente en horas de la tarde. Avanzarían de noche y en el día descansarían, eso era, lo que les había aconsejado Baki.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, aprovecharon para abastecerse de agua y comida, aun tardarían dos días en llegar a su destino y debían estar preparados para las inclemencias del desierto. Al llegar las tres de la tarde, cuando el sol ya había pasado su cúspide en el cielo y sus rayos habían menguado un poco, partieron en rumbo a Neo Rouran.

En el camino, Naruto hablaba animadamente con Gaara, que solo escuchaba y respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas del rubio y de vez en cuando también hablaba un poco. Esta actitud en Gaara sorprendió bastante a Temari, ella nunca había visto hablar tanto a Gaara, y era mucho decir, a pesar de que solo decía unas pocas palabras. Pero también la hacían feliz, a ella nunca le gusto que su padre los separara y tratara tan mal a Gaara. Debía admitir que le tubo miedo a Gaara, pero siempre lo amo, era su hermanito menor después de todo. También estaba agradecida con el rubio, Gaara nunca fue amable con ella o con su hermano, hasta que el rubio lo venció. No sabia que le había dicho el rubio a su hermano que lo cambio tanto, pero estaba sumamente agradecida con él, y se encargaría de devolverle el favor de alguna forma u otra. Se relamió los labios ante este pensamiento.

Cerca del amanecer, y después de haber corrido gran parte de la tarde/noche. A lo lejos divisaron un pequeño oasis. Pasarían allí descansando, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que reiniciaran su viaje a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el sol ya estuviera débil.

Iban a desempacar su equipo de campamento, pero fue innecesario. Gaara hábilmente, con su control sobre la arena, y haciéndola solida como roca, edifico una pequeña casa sin habitaciones pero con unas aberturas como ventanas y traga soles, a modo de aire acondicionado natural, como el que usan las termitas en sus nidos. Lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran descansar cómodamente. Todos excepto Gaara y un clon de Naruto que se quedo para hacerle compañía al pelirrojo, descansaron, al principio incrédulos por el "aire acondicionado" pero con el paso de los minutos, vieron que la atmosfera se hacia fresca y se durmieron casi al instante. Despertaron cerca del medio día, aprovecharon el pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas que les ofrecía el oasis, para rellenar las cantimploras y tomar un pequeño baño, la misión aunque importante, no era demasiado urgente como para no divertirse por un par de horas hasta que reiniciaran su viaje.

Gaara, después de hablar con el clon del rubio, se sintió más a gusto consigo mismo, al fin podía entender que no estaba solo en su soledad, que había más personas como él, que sufrieron por lo que llevan. Hablando con Naruto, el pelirrojo sintió algo que pensó que no volvería a sentir, paz, una tranquilidad tan intrínseca que lo abrumo. Por primera vez en años, tal vez en su vida, no escucho la voz del demonio que habitaba en su interior. Y se sintió feliz.

Al atardecer, emprendieron de nuevo su marcha hacia la ciudad. Esta se encontraba en la costa más al norte del país del viento. En el camino, todos hablaban animadamente, siendo los que menos hablaban Samui y Gaara. Ya entrados en confianza, Temari les dijo que Baki no era el Kazekage oficial, solo era uno temporal hasta que se decidiera el nuevo Kazekage. Confundidos, preguntaron ¿Por qué no nombrarlo a él Kazekage de una vez? Y evitarse tantos problemas, a lo que Temari respondió, que era que Baki no se sentía merecedor de dicho puesto, pero acepto ser el reemplazo temporal, por la fidelidad que sentía hacia su aldea.

Al amanecer esta vez no se detuvieron, Temari les había dicho que si seguían con ese ritmo, llegarían a Neo Rouran, más o menos al medio día, así que decidieron continuar, ya descansarían en un hotel cuando llegaran a la ciudad.

* * *

Como fue prometido, cerca del medio día, a eso de las once y media de la mañana, divisaron las costas y cerca de ellas vislumbraron la ciudad con enormes edificios que parecían tocar los cielos.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por los guardias, allí presentaron de nuevo sus identificaciones y pudieron pasar a la ciudad. Antes de adentrarse en la ciudad, un guardia les informo, que debían presentarse ante el gobernante de la ciudad, el mismo guardia les dio indicaciones de a donde se debían dirigir para encontrar su desino.

Unos quince minutos después, se encontraban al frente de un gran edificio. Fueron recibidos por una recepcionista que les indico la oficina en la que encontrarían a la persona encargada de la ciudad.

Al llegar a su destino, golpearon la puerta suavemente, pocos segundos después escucharon un "pase" de una voz suave y amable, dedujeron entonces que se trataba de una mujer. Entraron y allí vieron a una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro, con dos flequitos a ambos lados de la cara, con uno expresivos ojos de color violeta, muy ligera de maquillaje dándole una hermosura muy natural. Llevaba puesto un traje muy ornamentado; mas digno de de un feudal que de un servidor publico, color rojo oscuro, La mujer aparentaba unos treinta años. A su lado había una niña de unos trece años también pelirroja, vestía una blusa de manga larga azul claro, debajo de esta se podía notar otra blusa de un color amarillo pálido, tenía unos pantaloncitos azules que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y unos zapatos cómodos también azules. La gobernadora de la ciudad, estaba sentada en un sillón grande que más bien parecía un trono, y en frente suyo, había un enorme escritorio de madera con unos tallados hermosos, dándole mucha elegancia y prestigio.

-Sean bienvenidos, queridos visitantes- parlo ella con una voz calma y dulce pero que denotaba la fuerza de un líder. No había necesidad de preguntar, esa era a voz de una madre y la chica a su lado era seguramente su hija –pasen por favor, mi nombre es Sara, y esta pequeña a mi lado es mi hija Kyoko- se presentó.

-¡Madre! Ya no soy pequeña- le reprocho la menor, haciendo un puchero.

Sara sonrió ante el puchero de su hija, pero su cara se transformo de sonriente a sorprendida e incrédula al ver un chico rubio entrando a su oficina junto a otras cinco personas.

-"¡¿Mi héroe?!"- exclamó en su mente. Ver a ese rubio la descoloco por completo. Recordaba haberlo visto en sus sueños hace ya casi veinte años, entregándole la daga que ahora portaba su hija con orgullo. Pensó que jamás lo vería, puesto que solo lo vio en sueños, pero ver allí a ese chico rubio de ojos azules y con tres marcas en sus mejillas a modo de bigotes, la hizo sonreír cálidamente. Aunque fuera en un sueño, ese chico la había salvado y no pudo evitar enamorarse de ese sueño juvenil, del héroe que la salvo de la muerte, de su héroe. Ahora ella podría ser su madre, jamás estaría con él, pero… tal vez su hija si.

* * *

finalmente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

tratare de que el próximo no demore tanto.


	6. Neo Rouran fin

**Hola a todos.**

**eh aquí un nuevo capitulo**

**primero que nada les pido unas sinceras disculpas por la demora**

**aquí tengo mi primera pelea 'larga' por lo que se me dificulto un poco así que espero que me sepan entender.**

**finalmente, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a:**

**Angelique18**

**que a aguantado tantas de mis locuras y que me a ayudado mas de lo que ella cree.**

* * *

**Naruto: Crónicas en la aldea de las nubes.**

**II**

**Neo Rouran**

**fin**

Sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho, la mirada que esa mujer le enviaba era totalmente desconocida para él. Lo veía con una mezcla de sentimientos tal, que se sintió abrumado, y más siendo el hecho que solo lo miraba a él. Incluso, disimuladamente, así, nervioso como estaba y tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, miro a su espalda, dándose cuanta que detrás de él, solo había pared, lo que lo puso aun más nervioso.

-Gracias por su recibimiento Sara-sama.- parlo Samui con respeto, haciendo una reverencia, que fue imitada por el resto de los ninjas.

- Ninjas de Kumo- dijo con su solemne voz, sin quitar la vista del rubio que le recordaba al héroe en sus sueños –Se muy bien las razones de su visita, y agradezco a los honorables ninjas de Suna, que los hayan acompañado hasta mi ciudad- su voz resonaba cual reina. Poderosa, pero amable. –Pero deben estar cansados. ¿Por que no pasan a mi mansión y descansan?- mas que un ofrecimiento sonaba como una orden.

-No será necesario Sara-sama, estaremos en un hotel hasta que las condiciones de nuestra misión estén completas, pero agradezco su ofrecimiento- dijo protocolariamente Samui.

-No, insisto en que descansen en mi hogar- dijo –Mi hija y yo estaremos complacidas de recibirlos en nuestra casa- agrego – ¿No estarán rechazando nuestra hospitalidad o si?-

-Por supuesto que no, Sara-sama- hablo Samui –Es un honor para nosotros ser invitados a su hogar, pero no queremos pasarnos de confiados con usted, seria mal visto en nuestra aldea y nosotros no permitiríamos que usted fuese irrespetada por culpa nuestra- explico

-Comprendo- contestó Sara –al menos permítanme pagar por su estadía en su hotel, insisto- finalizo con una sonrisa amable.

Samui no insistió más, acepto la amabilidad de la gobernadora de buena gana, y se lo agradeció. Naruto aun seguía confundido y nervioso por como lo miraba la pelirroja mayor, no podía descifrar lo que veía en esos ojos violeta, eran muy expresivos y se denotaban una gran cantidad de emociones.

Acordaron reunirse al día siguiente, para así concretar los términos del negocio, por ahora descansarían. Se dirigieron a hotel, pidieron dos habitaciones grandes, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. El hotel, era grande como el resto de los edificios de la ciudad, apenas y se podía ver su final debido a su altura, por dentro tenia las paredes entapizadas de un rojo vino y el techo pintado de un blanco perla. Tenía unas hermosas decoraciones y muchos detalles en oro, tenía algunas plantas repartidas en el lobby del hotel, dándole una atmosfera fresca.

Las habitaciones como las habían pedido, eran grandes, con tres camas cada una; habitaciones familiares, un baño grande y un balcón que les daba una buena vista de la ciudad.

* * *

En mitad de la noche, mientras todos; excepto Gaara, dormían plácidamente, un estruendo los puso en alerta. Sus habitaciones eran contiguas, por lo que al salir a los balcones, todos se encontraron viendo hacia la torre de la gobernación, donde también vivía Sara y su hija Kyoko.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- gritó Naruto.

-Una explosión- respondió Samui –están atacando, debemos defender la ciudad. Deprisa, esta misión dejo de ser una de comercio- ordenó –prepárense saldremos inmediatamente-

-nosotros también iremos Temari- dijo Gaara autoritario, pero serio. Temari asintió

Tres minutos después, estaban los seis ninjas corriendo hacia el edificio principal.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Taicho?- pregunto Omoi.

-No hay tiempo para planes ahora mismo, nuestra prioridad es poner a salvo la vida de Sara-sama y de Kyoko-sama, ya planearemos algo en cuanto las tengamos a salvo- parlo acelerada por la agitación de la carrera que llevaban –por lo pronto Naruto, haz tantos clones como puedas y detén a los asaltantes, mientras aseguramos la integridad de nuestros objetivos (Sara y Kyoko)- ordenó.

-¡Si Taicho!- exclamó Naruto, haciendo su ya conocida posición de manos – ¡Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu!- aparecieron alrededor de cincuenta copias del rubio, que se adelantaron para rodear el área del ataque, y así tener una mayor ventaja, si es que el enemigo era más numeroso o más fuerte.

Estando cerca de los aposentos de la líder de la ciudad. Naruto dio un tumbo que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente Gaara evito que callera, tomándolo con su arena.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Marionetas- dijo de repente el rubio.

-¿Que?- pregunto curioso Omoi.

-Marionetas- repitió –los atacantes son marionetas-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- cuestiono Karui.

-No lo se- dijo confuso –No entiendo como, pero por un instante pude ver unos extraños sujetos que tenían hilos de chakra saliendo de sus extremidades, entonces recordé que las marionetas se controlan así- trato de explicar.

De nuevo Naruto dio un respingo en su lugar, y sujetándose la cabeza, dio un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Que sucedió ahora?- pregunto esta vez Temari.

-De nuevo- dijo con un poco de dificultad debido al repentino mareo –esas imágenes en mi cabeza, pero esta vez fueron más- aclaró –Esta vez estoy seguro de que son marionetas, no se como, pero lo sé-

-¿estas bien? ¿Puedes continuar con la misión?- pregunto Samui.

-Si, si puedo- respondió –Solo fue momentáneo-

Siguieron avanzando hacia el edificio principal. No sabían exactamente donde están las habitaciones de la gobernante y su hija, pero sabían que estaba en ese edificio. Así que apresuraron el paso. Al llegar al edificio, todo era un caos y justo como había dicho Naruto, los atacantes no eran más que marionetas, muy grandes y robustas de un color marrón tierra, con ojos grandes que brillaban en un maligno color morado oscuro, al igual que los hilos de chakra, que salían de cada una de sus extremidades y articulaciones.

Pronto, se vieron envueltos en una batalla por llegar a la torre, que estaba frente a ellos. Las marionetas atacaban con sables que salían de sus manos y lanzando sendas de kunais desde sus gruesos dedos. Esquivaban hábilmente los ataques enemigos, a la vez que contra atacaban y avanzaban hacia su destino.

Finalmente, después de diez minutos de batalla, llegaron donde se encontraba Sara, siendo defendida por un joven guerrero de cabello castaño claro, complexión delgada y cara algo afeminada, y de ojos café claro. Que se enfrentaba valientemente a dos de las marionetas.

De un rápido movimiento, Karui y Omoi, destruyeron las marionetas, con sus espadas,

-Sara-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Samui, mientras se acercaba para revisar su estado.

-¡Mi hija! ¡Mi niña!- gritó con lagrimas corriendo por su cara –Se la llevaron, ayúdenla, por favor- pidió desesperada, llorando.

-Lo siento- dijo el joven guerrero –No pude hacer nada- en su rostro podía notarse la desesperación al igual que la preocupación –Habían demasiados, lo siento mucho Sara-sama-

-No se preocupe- le habló Naruto a Sara –Yo traeré a su hija. Es una promesa, y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, ese es mi camino ninja- le dedico una sonrisa llena de confianza a la pelirroja.

-¡Nosotros!- Corrigió Karui, a la vez que golpeaba a Naruto en la cabeza, como ya estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer cada vez que el rubio no los tenía en cuenta –Nosotros la traeremos- Repitió – ¿como es que siempre olvidas que somos un equipo?- Replicó.

-y además ¿sabes por donde se fueron si quiera?- agrego Omoi.

-No peleen- regañó la seria Samui –No se preocupe Sara-sama, traeremos de regreso a su hija sana y salva. Omoi, tú te quedaras aquí, cuidaras a Sara-sama y…-

-Yo iré con ustedes- interrumpió el joven guerrero –era mi responsabilidad cuidar a Sara-sama y a Kyoko-chan, pero por un descuido mío…- apretó sus puños, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada al suelo y fruncía el seño –Por favor, permítanme ir con ustedes, no estorbaré, lo prometo- dijo con convicción en su mirada.

* * *

Diez minutos después, salían del edificio, Naruto, Samui, Gaara, Temari y el joven guerrero, en dirección al este, que fue el lugar por el que algunos de los guardias; que aun estaban conscientes, vieron huir a las marionetas que llevaban a la princesa. Mas adelante, por el mismo camino, encontraron varias señales de que por ahí habían pasado. Ya más convencidos de que iban por el camino correcto, apresuraron la marcha.

Al cabo de 2 horas de carrera, y en medio del desierto, se encontraron con unas ruinas de lo que podría haber sido una ciudad. Entre la leve tormenta de arena que los rodeaba, pudieron ver lo que antes fueron enormes edificios y torres.

-Esto es Rouran- dijo el joven castaño –o, al menos lo fue-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Naruto confuso, enarcando una ceja – ¿acaso no era Rouran de donde veníamos?-

-oh cierto, ustedes no son de por aquí, por lo que no lo saben- dijo, a la vez que se acercaban a las ruinas- verán. Hace aproximadamente veintidós o veintitrés años, cuando este lugar aun era habitado y Sara-sama aun tenía doce años. Al reino llego un hombre llamado Anrokusan…- Lentamente y diciendo todo lo que sabia del caso, el joven guerrero les conto la historia de Rouran.

_(Para más información ver la película: Naruto Shippuden: the lost tower. Tener en cuenta que, Minato, al borrar las memorias de Naruto, Sara, Yamato-taicho y las suyas propias. Nadie sabe de un viaje en el tiempo)_

-entonces, debemos asumir que la persona que secuestro a Kyoko-san quiere quitar el sello del cuarto Hokage- mas que una pregunta, una afirmación era lo que proponía Samui- y al no poder tomar a Sara-sama, decanto por su hija que debe tener las mismas habilidades sobre el Ryumyaku ¿no es así?-

-Tal vez, aunque podría ser un secuestro común, para pedir algún rescate o algo así- dijo el joven Guerrero.

-Eso lo averiguaremos después- dijo Naruto- ahora lo que debemos hacer es rescatar a Kyoko y darle una paliza al bastardo detrás de esto. Ya preguntaremos después-

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo el castaño- Kyoko-chan ahora necesita nuestra ayuda-

Unos minutos después, el grupo se encontraba en lo que era el centro de la ciudad. Allí se podía ver un enorme agujero que llegaba muy profundo en el subsuelo. Se adentraron en aquel abismo, y descendieron por lo que podrían haber sido unos cuatrocientos metros. Cuando solo les faltaban unos cien metros para llegar a la base, fueron rodeados por una centena de marionetas dispuestas a acabar con sus vidas.

Naruto creo varios clones y ataco directamente haciendo uso de kunais, Samui usaba la pequeña espada que siempre llevaba encima, Temari su abanico, Gaara su arena y el guerrero atacaba con sus puños y una espada. Tardaron alrededor de quince minutos en acabar con todas las marionetas, no porque fueran fuertes si no por que eran muchas.

Finalmente llegaron al fondo de aquel agujero, en el encontraron lo que parecía una enorme construcción. Al entrar encontraron una enorme cámara circular, en ella había un foso que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación al que no se le veía el fondo. En el centro había una pequeña plataforma que estaba conectada al resto del lugar por medio de cuatro puentes. En dicha plataforma vieron a un hombre delgado, de apariencia muy débil de pelo castaño y ojos negros, vestía un pantalón gris claro y unas sandalias ninja, mientras que en su torso solo llevaba un chaleco de cuero café abierto, dejando ver su escuálido cuerpo. A sus pies estaba Kyoko en aparente inconsciencia.

-¡Kyoko-chan!- gritó desesperado el joven guerrero –tu malnacido, ¡¿que le haz hecho?!- corrió hacia el extraño hombre atreves del puente mas cercano.

-Llegaron muy tarde- respondió con sorna y falsa pena –en este instante tomare el control del Ryumyaku, ¡y no podrán hacer nada por evitarlo!- una demente sonrisa se formo en sus labios- entonces yo, Mukade, tendré el poder suficiente para conquistar las cinco grandes naciones- finalizó con una estridente carcajada.

Rápidamente el hombre se agacho sobre lo que parecía un kunai enterrado en una superficie semicircular, alrededor del kunai podían verse lo que parecía ser un sello. Mukade tomo el kunai con ambas manos y jaló de él. El kunai estaba empezando a ceder y el sello bajo este retrocedía lentamente. Mukade ya se daba por victorioso, pero no espero que el guerrero llegara tan rápido a él. De un fuerte puñetazo, el joven castaño aparto a Mukade del kunai enviándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Kyoko-chan- la tomó entre sus brazos y moviéndola suavemente trataba de despertarla - ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al ver que lentamente la joven pelirroja abría sus ojos.

-Tsuna-kun- dijo esta sonriendo –viniste por mi- una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-¿Como?- pregunto furioso Mukade levantándose con esfuerzo -¡¿Cómo es posible que llegaras tan rápido?! ¡Era imposible! ¡Aun estabas muy lejos!- se incorporó y miro con ira al ahora conocido como Tsuna.

Naruto y compañía se aproximaron donde estabas Kyoko y Tsuna. Aun impresionados por el ultimo movimiento del joven guardaespaldas de la gobernadora y su hija.

_Tsuna corría por el puente hacia Mukade, de un momento a otro sus manos resplandecieron en un fulgor naranja y desapareció, reapareciendo sobre Mukade propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo envió al otro lado de la cámara haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra la pared._

-bueno- parlo Mukade –fue por poco tiempo y no en su totalidad, pero aun así pude retirar el sello del cuarto y gracias a eso, ahora tengo un poco del poder del Ryumyaku- informó –No es mucho pero es mas que suficiente para encargarme de ustedes, ¡mocosos!- puso sus brazos en forma de cruz frente a sí mientras gruñía una gran cantidad de chakra salía de su cuerpo, de un color morado oscuro. De repente y desde la única entrada que había, empezaron a llegar partes de las marionetas que anteriormente habían destruido, reuniéndose alrededor de Mukade formando lo que parecía ser un gran cien pies. Dicho insecto en vez de patas tenia grandes cuchillas y su cabeza era la de Mukade pero con los rasgos de una marioneta de cuya boca también salían varias cuchillas.

-¡Rápido!- grito Samui –mientras esa cosa termina de formarse, saquemos a Kyoko-san de aquí. Ya nos encargaremos de ese sujeto una vez ella este segura- dijo – Naruto. Tú, Gaara y yo nos quedaremos a entretener a esa cosa. El resto sáquenla y póngala a salvo, cuando terminen vienen a ayudarnos-

Dicho esto, el grupo se puso en acción. Naruto rápidamente se lanzo con una decena de clones, cada uno con un rasengan en mano. Gaara lanzó una gran cantidad de arena y Samui se quedo en la retaguardia esperando el momento oportuno para atacar o defender en caso que Mukade decidiera ir por los que estaban huyendo.

De un rápido movimiento de cola, Mukade se encargo de eliminar a siete de los clones del rubio. Los tres que quedaban lograron impactar el cuerpo de cien pies gigante, sin embargo no causaron mucho daño. De otro ágil movimiento Mukade trepo por las paredes esquivando exitosamente la arena de Gaara, que trataba de agarrarlo inútilmente; era demasiado rápido para su arena. En un breve descuido de Gaara, Mukade logro golpearlo con una de sus zarpas, que gracias a su defensa automática y a su armadura de arena no le hizo daño pero lo dejo un poco aturdido.

De nuevo, Naruto con otra tanda de clones se acerco a Mukade por su espalda. Pero de un ágil movimiento de ultimo minuto Mukade esquivó el ataque del rubio dando un serpenteo y aprovechando la inercia de su movimiento golpeo a varios rubios, entre ellos el original, haciendo desaparecer a los clones y estrellando contra la pared al Naruto real.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Samui –Esto no esta funcionando, hay que cambiar de táctica- sugirió

-estoy de acuerdo- se levanto con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor –es hora de usar lo que eh aprendido- llevo su mano izquierda hacia el porta kunai en su espalda y de este saco un pequeño pergamino de color café claro, lo desenrollo revelando un sello de contención en él. Aplico chakra y en medio de una nube de humo aparecieron dos espadas cortas de mango rojo como las que usa Bee. Agarro una con su mano derecha manteniéndola en forma vertical, mientras la otra la tomo con la mano izquierda de forma invertida poniéndola de modo horizontal a modo de escudo. A su lado llego velozmente Samui con su espada desenvainada lista para entrar en acción.

Corriendo a velocidad vertiginosa, Naruto llego hasta Mukade y con hábiles movimientos esquivó los zarpazos que la marioneta gigante le dirigía. La espada en su mano derecha se ilumino con un ligero color azul celeste, estaba canalizando chakra tipo fuuton hacia su espada. Este había sido el último entrenamiento que le había dado Yugito antes de que le asignaran la misión en la que estaba. Había sido una sorpresa para él, el saber que era un usuario del elemento viento cuando Yugito le había explicado sobre las naturalezas elementales.

Con su espada izquierda detuvo una de las garras de Mukade y dando un tajo con su espada derecha, ahora cargada con fuuton corto fácilmente dos de las garras, desestabilizando a la gran criatura. Cosa que aprovechó Samui para atacar la cabeza haciendo que callera finalmente.

-¡Sabaku kyu! (Sarcófago del desierto)- exclamo fuertemente Gaara. Mientras Naruto y Samui atacaban a Mukade, Gaara aprovecho para enviar tanta arena como le fuera posible bajo sus patas, que al momento de gritar su técnica, lo envolvió con arena – ¡Sabaku Sôusôu! (Funeral del desierto)- ejerciendo presión con su arena, aplasto la parte superior de la marioneta gigante. Mukade chilló del dolor pero lentamente se incorporo de nuevo. Gaara al ver que se resistía utilizo otra técnica –Ryûsa bakuryû (Avalancha del desierto)- una gran cantidad de arena cubrió totalmente el cuerpo de Mukade, y poniendo sus manos sobre la gran cantidad de arena que ahora cubría al cien pies, exclamo – ¡Sabaku Taisô! (Luto imperial del desierto)- aplastando con mayor fuerza la arena que cubría a Mukade. Unos segundos después, retiró la arena dejando ver el cuerpo de Mukade en el suelo.

-esta inconsciente- informó Samui.

* * *

Algunos minutos mas tarde, aparecieron Tsuna y Temari que llegaron volando sobre el abanico de la chica. Allí se les informó de la situación, Tsuna agregó que de haber absorbido mas del poder del Ryumyaku, hubiera sido aun mas difícil detenerlo y agradecía que no hubiera sido así.

Antes de partir, Samui se encargo de ponerle unos sellos de supresión a Mukade, que aun se encontraba inconsciente y Tsuna lo ató. A las afueras de la antigua ciudad en una de las tantas casas abandonadas, recogieron a Kyoko y partieron de regreso a Neo Rouran.

Al llegar a Neo Rouran apenas estaba amaneciendo, y en sus puertas los esperaba una ansiosa y desvelada Sara junto a Karui y Omoi, que al verlos llegar junto con su hija sana y salva corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo sin importarle lo demás; en ese momento se podría acabar el mundo pero a ella no le importaba, su hija estaba bien y eso merecía atención inmediata.

Varios minutos después y luego de haber enviado a Mukade a prisión aun con los sellos de Samui; y después de haber enviado un ave mensajera a Suna para que enviaran a alguien por Mukade, Naruto y los demás se encontraba en la oficina de Sara.

-Nunca podre terminar de agradecerles por salvar a mi hija- dijo ella con un evidente tono de emoción en su voz.

-No hay nada que agradecer Sara-sama- Samui que estaba frente a ella fue la primera que habló, actuando como la líder que es –Tómelo como una forma de agradecer la hospitalidad que nos a ofrecido- con voz suave, finalizo dándole una ligera sonrisa.

-y lo habríamos hecho de todas formas sin necesidad de contratos o agradecimientos de por medio- agrego Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sara sonrió dulcemente en respuesta y agradeció de nuevo en un leve susurro. Más tarde todos habían regresado al hotel a descansar, Había sido una noche difícil y aun les faltaba concretar el negocio pendiente. Ese mismo día concluyeron con las negociaciones, pero como ya era tarde se quedaron otro día.

* * *

En la mañana hicieron como e Suna, reunieron provisiones y mucha agua para el viaje. En la tarde partieron de la ciudad siendo despedidos desde las puertas por Sara, Kyoko y Tsuna, estos dos últimos tomados de la mano.

Dos días después, estaban de regreso en Suna. Allí se quedaron descansando el resto del día en la casa de Gaara y sus hermanos. Ya en la mañana estaban preparados para irse.

-Fue bueno volver a verte Naruto- inició Gaara la despedida.

-Lo mismo digo amigo- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa que se le contagio un poco al pelirrojo.

Gaara estiró su mano hacia el rubio indicando que quería un apretón de manos. Naruto lo miró sorprendido y por unos segundos no hizo nada, pero en un instante sonrió y le devolvió el saludo a Gaara, apretando fuertemente en son de confianza. Temari y Kankuro miraron alegres esta escena, felices por su hermano.

Y finalmente partieron de regreso a kumo.

Naruto giró de nuevo sobre el viejo e incomodo colchón. Recordar eso le alegro un poco, ahora tenia nuevos amigos Temari, Kankuro, Sara, Kyoko y el joven guerrero Tsuna. Por que Gaara más que un amigo, era un hermano. Ahora tenía nuevos lazos que proteger y se haría fuerte para poder hacerlo.

Cosas grandes le deparaban a Naruto, cosas de las que él aun es inconsciente, pero que algún día tendrá que enfrentarlas y sus amigos estarán mas que dichosos de ayudarlo e incluso dar su vida por la de él así como Naruto esta dispuesto a dar su vida por cualquiera de sus amigos.

* * *

como siempre les digo, dejen sus comentarios que son como oxigeno para mi XD

aconsejen, critiquen (contructivamente), den sugerencias, den su opinión sobre mi fic, que esto me ayuda a mejorar (y en gran medida a que escriba mas rápido XD)

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	7. Examen Chunin Recargado!

**hoola mis queridos lectores.**

**en verdad siento mucho la larga tardanza.**

**y aquí después de un mes (y un poco más) al fin les tengo una actualización... o al menos la mitad de una, ya que este capitulo se me hizo muy largo, así que lo partí por la mitad para no demorarme mucho más con el cap.**

**este capitulo es sin dudas el más largo que e escrito hasta ahora, y en verdad espero que lo disfruten mucho y que me disculpen por la tardanza.**

* * *

**Naruto: Crónicas en la aldea de las nubes.**

**III**

**Examen Chunin: ¡Recargado!**

**(parte I)**

Muchas cosas han pasado atreves del tiempo que a transcurrido en Kumo, cosas cómo el examen chunin que se celebro en la aldea de las nubes un año después de que Naruto llegara, y gracias a una oportuna petición del rubio genin a su maestro; que de casualidad pasaba por allí, pudieron pedirle permiso a tiempo a Tsunade para participar en dicho examen, y es gracias a esto que nuestro héroe es ahora un Chunin.

En el examen de ascenso, pudo reencontrarse con varios de sus amigos de Konoha y también con Temari y Kankuro de Suna. De Konoha habían venido Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino y Chouji acompañados por Shikamaru y finalmente Sakura. Todos ellos acompañados por los respectivos senseis, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhï, Asuma Sarutobi y Kakashi Hatake.

Con los primeros que se encontró fue con los de Suna. El estaba en un puesto de comidas junto con Jiraiya que estaba por ahí solo por si a Tsunade se le ocurría ir, no que el quisiera hablar con ella, sino que temía que si de casualidad aparecía por allí y él no estaba con Naruto, no habría conversación ni explicaciones… Lo mandaría a volar en cuanto lo viera. Naruto estaba comiendo tranquilamente junto con Jiraiya mientras le relataba que era lo que había hecho durante lo que llevaba en Kumo, cuando detrás de él escucho unas voces familiares que lo llamaban.

-¡Temari!- exclamo el rubio –y… hermano de Temari.- dijo un poco avergonzado por no recordar el nombre del segundo hijo del Yondaime Kazekage. Temari ahogaba sus risas para no poner mas en ridículo a su pobre hermano.

-Kankuro- informó mientras contenía su rabia – ¡Mi nombre es Kankuro!- repitió con claro enojo. Temari estalló en risas.

-si… Lo siento viejo- se disculpo el rubio – ¿vienen también por el examen?- preguntó curioso.

Temari iba a responderle pero antes de hacerlo se escucho un carraspeo del legendario sannin aun no presentado.

-¿No me vas a presentar, gaki?- pregunto el sannin con una sonrisa cuasi-pervertida en su cara y alzando sugestivamente sus cejas, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-oh, claro. Temari… K… Kam…-intento decir el rubio.

-¡Kankuro!- gritó exasperado y furioso el marionetista. Temari estalló en risas de nuevo.

-Kankuro, claro. Chicos él es Jiraiya o cómo yo lo llamo, ero-senin.- presento con una sonrisa a Jiraiya. Temari rió suavemente y Kankuro se carcajeó, Jiraiya solo se retiro un poco malhumorado murmurando cosas sobre rubios irrespetuosos.

-Iré a recoger información gaki.- informo el albo a la vez que salía del local.

-¿Y donde están tus amigos Naruto?- pregunto Temari mirando a los alrededores buscando a alguien que le fuera familiar.

El rubio se vio en un pequeño conflicto interno, por un lado nadie aparte del sannin y obviamente los de kumo sabían que él se estaba quedando allí, y si descubrían esto no sabía cuantos problemas se podría ganar. Rápidamente invento una mentira para zafarse de la situación.

-Ellos no…- fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de fuera del local.

-¡Hey miren, es Naruto!- exclamo la voz de Kiba, seguido por un fuerte ladrido.

Ante este llamado Naruto y compañía salieron del local para encontrarse con los amigos del rubio. En el instante en que el ojiazul pisó la calle fue recibido por el fuerte abrazo combinado de Ino y Sakura, Hinata era demasiado tímida cómo para atreverse a tal cosa, sin desmayarse en el proceso.

-¡Chicos!- exclamo el rubio sorprendido, pero alegre de que sus amigos hubieran venido. Respondiendo el abrazo a Sakura y a Ino, dijo –que bueno volver a verlos amigos.- al tiempo que Kiba le daba un manotazo en la espalda, Shikamaru saludaba perezosamente, pero con una sonrisa. Chouji como siempre con una bolsa de papas en sus manos comía apresuradamente, demostrando estar emocionado y alegre. Lee estaba debatiéndose entre saludar a Naruto al extremo o llorar por ver que su amada Sakura abrasaba efusivamente a su buen amigo y rival, se decanto por lo primero y grito fuertemente algo sobre llamas de la juventud y otras extrañezas más. Por otro lado Tenten saludo a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Lee de las orejas y lo arrastraba lejos antes que se le ocurriera proponerle un juvenil duelo al rubio. Finalizado el abrazo, Neji le dio un apretón de manos, mostrando una leve sonrisa. Shino solo asintió con la cabeza, pero aun con su imperturbable expresión en su rostro Naruto sabia que, al igual que los demás, Shino también estaba alegre. Los que venían de Konoha saludaron también a los de Suna, y les agradecieron por la ayuda en la misión de rescate de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no venían con Naruto?- pregunto una curiosa Temari.

Naruto iba a responder antes de que alguien metiera la pata, pero a el también se le adelantaron.

-Eso es porque el esta en un viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama.- Respondió un Kakashi que apareció detrás de Temari, leyendo; cómo no, la obra maestra de el galante sannin.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grito sorprendido y feliz -¡También vino!-

-Claro ¿Cómo iba a perderme el examen de mis alumnos?- sonrió bajo su mascara, mientras cerraba su único ojo visible –haz crecido Naruto.- comento feliz el jounin por el crecimiento de su alumno.

-¿usted cree?- pregunto un poco avergonzado el rubio, con una sonrisa en su cara. Kakashi asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Para estar más cómodos, los de Konoha y los de Suna, entraron al local de comidas donde estaba Naruto. Allí estuvieron hablando por un par de horas hasta que se hizo bastante tarde. El examen de ascenso era en dos días, así que podían quedarse hasta tarde ese día. Los chicos aprovecharon para hablar sobre lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo. Naruto noto como todos sus amigos habían cambiado, algunos más que otros.

Shikamaru, Kakashi y Lee eran los que menos habían cambiado, llevando sus típicos atuendos. Por otro lado Tenten solo había cambiado los colores de su atuendo; Su camisa, antes beige claro, ahora es azul rey, y sus pantalones de un color marrón casi rojo, su peinado seguía igual. Shino había cambiado sus lentes redondos por unos un poco mas ovalados, su camisa de cuello alto le tapaba la mitad de la cara, así que solo se veían "sus ojos" y su pelo. Chouji, ahora más grande, trae puesto un traje café oscuro y sobre este unas protecciones rojas, cómo una armadura y su pelo ahora estaba más largo, le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello. Neji tenia una camisa blanca manga larga y unos pantalones café claro. Ino, tenía una blusa violeta, que le dejaba al aire el vientre, una falda igualmente violeta que le llegaba a medio muslo y bajo esta unas vendas que le llegaban sobre la rodilla, su pelo había crecido también y aunque aun lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que le caía hasta la base del cuello. Sakura tenía una ropa un poco más casual, una blusa amarilla de manga corta, y una falda roja corta que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y su cabello permanecía corto hasta el cuello. Y finalmente Hinata, tenía una sudadera gris con blanco bastante ancha con capucha y unos pantalones azules oscuros, su cabello se lo estaba dejando crecer, ahora lo tiene hasta el cuello.

Los amigos de Naruto también habían notado el cambio de Naruto luego de todo un año sin verse. El rubio había crecido bastante, ahora era el más alto de su generación siendo solo superado por Shino, que le superaba en solo uno o dos centímetros. Su cabello también había crecido, ahora unos cuantos mechones sobresalían sobre su bandana, su cara era un poco más angular, pero sin perder su aire infantil. Usa un chaqueta negra en la parte inferior y naranja en la parte superior. Sus mangas estaban recogidas hasta sus codos, dejando ver unas protecciones de manos negras y unos guantes sin dedos. En su espalda carga una espada corta de más o menos cincuenta y cinco centímetros de largo, que descansa de forma diagonal, dejando sobresalir su mango por el hombro derecho. Sus pantalones son negros y un poco holgados, en sus pantorrillas desde la mitad de ellas vendas amarraban sus pantalones y estas llegaban hasta sus tobillos donde se podía ver un calzado ninja negro.

Después de unas largas horas de hablar, llego la hora de la despedida por ese día, eran pasadas las once de la noche y aunque no había un toque de queda para los visitantes, no era recomendable quedarse hasta tan tarde despiertos cuando el examen esta tan cerca. Nuevamente Naruto fue abrazado, primero por Ino, que era la más impulsiva, y luego por Sakura a modo de despedida. El rubio vio la indecisión en los ojos de la joven Hyuga, así que el tomo la iniciativa acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente, la pobre chica no se lo espero y como era de esperarse, se desmayo. Con Hinata en brazos de Kiba y después de haberse despedido de los demás con apretones de manos y otro abrazo para la rubia de Suna, Naruto se retiro diciendo que el ya tenia una habitación en otro hotel al otro lado de la aldea; mentira, no quería ni podía decirles que llevaba meses viviendo y entrenando en Kumo y que a donde se dirigía era al pequeño piso que le cedió el Raikage. Aunque sus amigos trataron de convencerlo de que cancelara la habitación y se fuera con ellos al hotel donde estaban, el ojiazul les dijo que ya había pagado por adelantado y que lamentablemente no hacían devoluciones, con esto dicho termino de convencer a sus amigos y al fin se separaron, quedando prometidos de encontrarse al día siguiente.

* * *

En la mañana del día antes del examen de ascenso, Naruto se encontró de nuevo con sus amigos. Habían decidido pasar todo el día juntos hablando y terminando de des atrasarse de lo que habían hecho en los meses anteriores y menos mal esta ves Temari ni Kankuro estaban con ellos ya que de estar presentes la rubia obviamente comentaría la misión que tuvo en Neo Rouran en compañía de los ninjas de Kumo. Naruto invento unas cuantas anécdotas y les dijo de otras que si le habían ocurrido pero que no develaban lo que había hecho, siendo apoyado por Jiraiya a quien tampoco le convenía que se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho el rubio últimamente.

Más tarde ese mismo día, mientras Naruto paseaba por la aldea con sus amigos, se encontraron con Killer Bee y Yugito. Los que saludaron a Naruto, dejando pensativos, curiosos, y confundidos a sus amigos. Rápidamente el rubio dijo que los había conocido hacia algunos días atrás cuando había llegado a la aldea y que se habían convertido amigos. Yugito y Bee notaron la indirecta y siguiéndole el juego a Naruto se presentaron como los recién conocidos amigos del ojiazul. Los amigos de Naruto se presentaron, y se hicieron rápidamente amigos de los maestros aun desconocidos por ellos de Naruto. Kiba, Lee y sorprendentemente Tenten, se hicieron muy cercanos a Bee; Kiba por que le parecía gracioso, Lee porque tenia mucha llama de la juventud, y Tenten porque le encantaron las ocho espadas que cargaba a su espalda y quería ver como las manejaba a todas. El resto pero no sin contar a los recientemente mencionados también se hicieron amigos de Yugito, que era la relativamente normal '_si supieran' _pensó el rubio.

Más tarde también conocieron a los alumnos de Bee. Sakura e Ino se pelearon verbalmente con Karui, ya que según ellas (las tres) no soportaban la personalidad de las otras '_aunque son problemáticamente iguales_' pensó Shikamaru. Kiba trato de "echarle los perros" a Samui, aunque aprendió a la mala a no hacerle proposiciones a la mujer más fría de Kumo. Y con Omoi se levaron bien porque era el más normal del grupo '_en serio, si supieran_' pensó de nuevo el rubio.

Esta vez se despidieron más temprano ya que mañana seria el examen. De nuevo el rubio se despidió con abrazos de las féminas de Konoha, esta vez incluyendo a Tenten, quien sorpresivamente se lo tomo muy bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana cerca de la academia de especialistas ninja de Kumogakure, se podía ver una pequeña multitud de gente, todos ellos shinobis, la mayoría genin, algunos chunin que controlaban que todos se comportaran y dos jounin que vigilaban en todo momento.

Los de Konoha, y los de Suna estaban esperando a que abrieran el lugar para tomar la primera parte del examen. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que frente a ellos en medio de una nube de humo apareció un hombre de piel oscura y cabello castaño de gran contextura, que lleva puesto un uniforme típico de los jounin de kumo, que hablo con vos potente.

-¡Escuchen mocosos! ¡Y escuchen atentamente lo que les diré porque lo voy a repetir! A continuación entraran en este salón, aquí presentaran el examen escrito. Pasen y siéntense en los lugares asignados.- ordenó. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados cerro el salón y se posiciono al frente de los examinados –Yo seré el primer examinador, las reglas de este examen son sencillas, respondan bien y pasan respondan mal y pierden. Copiarse esta totalmente prohibido, al que se le encuentre copiando será expulsado del examen inmediatamente y será sancionado con un año sin poder presentar el examen. Solo a aquellos que pasen la primera parte del examen se les dará la ubicación de la segunda parte del examen y las condiciones para pasar este. A partir de que de la señal iniciaran el examen y tendrán 4 horas para responder las preguntas. No esta permitido hablar por ningún motivo, ni moverse de su asiento, las idas al baño están vetadas. Si van a retirarse háganlo ahora, porque si se retiran en medio del examen serán sancionados con un año sin poder presentar el examen. El examen será calificado en equipo y se necesitan al mínimo doscientos veinte puntos para aprobar, si uno de los integrantes saca menos de setenta puntos el equipo entero reprobara incluso si los otros dos sacan la cuota necesaria para aprobar.- hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a los examinados y viendo la expresión de la mayoría supo que había hecho bien su trabajo.

La duda y el miedo se veían en la expresión de la mayoría. Anteriormente Naruto hubiera lanzado un grito al aire, que inconscientemente le habría dado ánimos a la gran mayoría de los presentes, pero desde que tuvo clases de estrategia y planeación con su maestra Yugito, se contuvo. Él sabia que si dejaba que el examinador hiciera su trabajo al menos el veinte por ciento de los que allí estaban se rendirían. Giro su cabeza hasta ubicar a Sakura que estaba detrás de el a unos tres asientos atrás y dos a la derecha. Y dándole una sonrisa le hizo saber que no había nada de que preocuparse, que fue respondida por la peli rosa. A continuación se giro a la izquierda buscando a su compañero provisional, un tal Sai, un chico de piel pálida y expresión vacía. Que simplemente miraba hacia al frente con su ya acostumbrada expresión sin sentimientos. Si estaba así de tranquilo era que no había necesidad de preocuparse por él. Dejo de divagar cuando vio que el examinador iba a continuar hablando.

-Esta es su ultima oportunidad- dijo con voz atronadora –si van a retirarse háganlo ahora, porque de lo contrario…- pauso para darle más dramatismo. Inmediatamente vio como algunas manos se alzaban y a continuación los que se habían dado por vencidos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación siendo seguidos por sus compañeros. Tal y como Naruto había sospechado, al menos el veinte por ciento de los concursantes alzo la mano y con ellos se llevaron a sus compañeros dejando cuando mucho al cincuenta por ciento de los participantes. –Puedo ver que ya nadie más se va a retirar, así que…- mirando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. -¡Comiencen!-

Los que quedaban tomaron la hoja y empezaron a leer. Los problemas y preguntas propuestas no eran imposibles de resolver, pero si exigían cierto nivel de conocimientos. Nivel que Naruto poseía y superaba gracias a Yugito.

En el transcurso del examen tres personas fueron atrapadas tratando de copiar, lo que conllevo a que tres grupos fueran expulsados, reduciendo el número de participantes.

En kumo son diferentes a Konoha. Aquí no tenían una "voluntad del fuego" y aunque compartían sus ideales en cuanto a los grupos y la importancia de estos sobre la misión, eran mucho más estrictos. Aquí aunque pusieran trabas en el examen para obligarlos a copiar e incluso que pusieran una pregunta final trampa para probar el temple de los examinados, no aprobarían a alguien que no haya respondido ni una pregunta y Yugito le había dejado eso muy claro al rubio, aunque no se lo dijo directamente si se lo insinuó y Naruto supo captar las indirectas de su maestra y agradeció en silencio por ello.

Aunque Sakura estaba preocupada por Naruto y escéptica por la mirada de confianza del rubio antes del examen, se tranquilizo al ver que Naruto tranquilamente y al parecer sin problemas contestaba las preguntas del examen, Solo esperaba que al menos estuviera respondiendo bien.

Cuatro horas después, las cuatro horas más estresantes para la mayoría de los que estaban allí, al fin se habían terminado y aunque fuera un poco se relajaron al saber que ya había terminado el examen.

-Muy bien.- dijo de repente el examinador. –Felicidades por los que aguantaron hasta el final del examen. Los resultados del examen serán expuestos dentro de dos días en el tablero de anuncios que esta afuera de esta habitación, los que hayan aprobado deberán dirigirse hacia este salón para ser informados de donde y cuando será la siguiente etapa del examen. Los que no hayan aprobado, no se sientan mal aun tienen una oportunidad dentro de seis meses en Kiri y con la experiencia obtenida de este examen les irá mejor. Ahora pueden retirarse y buena suerte a todos.- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Afuera del edificio los de Konoha se encontraron con los hermanos de Gaara hablando con un Shinobi de Suna, aparentemente el reemplazo de Gaara en este examen. Al notar que se acercaban Temari y Kankuro se despidieron su compañero provisional y se acercaron a los de la hoja.

-¡hey! ¿Que tal les fue?- pregunto casualmente Kankuro.

-Mi llama de la juventud casi se apaga.- dijo Lee llorando cómicamente.

-Estuvo un poco difícil.- dijo aparentemente agotada Tenten.

-No estuvo tan mal.- respondió Ino.

Chouji solo comió vorazmente sus papas.

Shino solo asintió, a lo que la mayoría interpreto que o no le importaba o que estuvo fácil, per conociendo a Shino dedujeron que fue lo segundo.

Neji no dijo nada, pero por su expresión apacible seguramente no le resulto difícil el examen.

Hinata, con una pequeña sonrisa y con la cara sonrosada asintió, dando a entender que le pareció fácil.

-a mi me pareció un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero nada que no hubiera podido controlar- Respondió un sonriente Naruto –Pero estoy seguro que a Sakura-chan le habrá parecido muy fácil-

Ante estas palabras la mayoría se sorprendió, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que el rubio dijo.

-¿Te pareció "un poco" difícil?- pregunto incrédulo Kiba.

-¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con nuestro Naruto?- pregunto en tono de broma Sakura.

El rubio no pudo soltar una carcajada. Sabía que esto podía llegar a pasar, pero aun así le pareció graciosísimo.

-No es nada- parlo Naruto –Es que ero-senin me instruyó no solo en lo físico, también me dijo de la importancia de la estrategia y la inteligencia- Mintió-Explicó –y a mi me pareció un punto muy importante que mejorar en mi- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la tarde se la pasaron comprobando las respuestas que habían dado, o al menos las que aun recordaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los de Konoha se reunieron para pasar ese día, juntos cómo lo habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron a Kumo.

Todos acordaron ir a buscar a Naruto, pero por más que buscaron no pudieron encontrarlo en ningún lado.

Al medio día se encontraron con Temari y Kankuro. Así que juntos, después de almorzar, decidieron recorrer el resto de la aldea que aun no conocían. Para ellos el lugar era impresionante, hermoso y mágico. Las casas, edificios y demás estaba construido en las rocosas montañas. Pero lo más impresionante era la torre del Raikage. Ésta está construida en la montaña más alta, cubierta por las nubes, le da un aire imponente y poderoso, así como el Raikage mismo.

Durante el día hicieron más turismo esperando encontrarse con Naruto, pero en todo ese tiempo no lo vieron ni una vez. Pero Temari si que juro haber visto a Gaara en una de las calles colindantes por un segundo, pero eso era imposible ya que Gaara estaba en Suna recibiendo su instrucción para ser el próximo Kazekage.

En la noche se despidieron, y cada grupo regreso a su hotel.

En la segunda mañana después del primer examen, los chicos se reunieron de nuevo en la entrada del edificio donde verían los resultados de sus exámenes. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Hey Naruto.- Llamó Kiba.

-¡Chicos, que gusto verlos!- Respondió Naruto al llamado.

-¡Que gusto ni que ocho cuartos Naruto!- Regaño Sakura.

-Si ¿!donde estuviste ayer!? ¡Nos tenias preocupados!- Agrego Ino, en el mismo tono que Sakura.

-Ehh… Bueno… Verán… - Tartamudeó el rubio.

_…Flash back…_

_El día de ayer_

_Era temprano en la mañana, Naruto se había levantado temprano para entrenar un poco y luego encontrarse con sus amigos. Luego de un ligero entrenamiento, que consistía en varios ejercicios físicos, control de chakra y lanzamiento de kunai. Se sintió listo y relajado para iniciar su nuevo día._

_Eran, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Naruto se dirigía a paso lento hacia la residencia temporal de sus amigos para pasar el día con ellos. Poco sabia que no podría hacerlo y poco sabia que la razón de ello aparecería frente a sus ojos._

_-¡Naruto!- gritaron a su derecha._

_Confundido, Naruto giro en dirección a donde había escuchado el grito. Gratamente se encontró con su sensei Yugito._

_-¡Yugito-sensei!- Saludo el rubio._

_-¡Bien!- dijo Yugito, cómo si estuviera cantando victoria. – No eres a quien buscaba, pero también me sirves- agrego._

_El confundido rubio iba a preguntar que sucedía, pero no pudo ya que Yugito lo agarro de su chaqueta y lo saco del lugar de un rápido salto._

_-Escucha.- parlo la rubia –Necesito que me hagas un favor, y es con urgencia.- el rubio asintió afirmativamente –veras, hay un tipo que desde hace rato me esta siguiendo- Naruto se preocupo un poco por su sensei ¿estarían tratando de hacerle algo malo? ¿Seria Akatsuki? ¿Seria … -¡el idiota se metió en la cabeza que yo soy la mujer de su vida y no deja de insistir en que debo salir con el!- Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. –Así que quiero que te transformes en algún tipo que hayas conocido y te hagas pasar por mi novio.- Ok, eso tampoco se lo esperaba._

_Mientras pensaba rápidamente en quien se transformaba, vio fugazmente a Temari a lo lejos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, o mejor por impulso lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza fue…_

_-¡Henge no jutsu!- Exclamo. Y siendo rodeado por una nube de polvo, luego de un par de segundos se vio a un joven alto de cabello rojo, de ojos verde claro, sin cejas y con unas ojeras oscuras que permanecían rodeando permanentemente sus ojos, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Al no haber visto a Gaara en más de medio año tubo que improvisar bastante haciéndolo más alto quitándole su tatuaje en su frente y cambiándole las vestimentas típicas de alguien de Suna, dándole un estilo bastante neutral y conservador. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul oscura, unos pantalones negros que le llegaban a los tobillos y unas típicas sandalias ninja._

_-Rápido, ya viene ¿Cómo te llamas?- hablo apresuradamente Yugito Nii._

_-G…Gaara.- dudo por un segundo._

_De repente al lado de Naruto, apareció un hombre de aproximadamente 18-20 años, alto de cabello oscuro corto y piel clara, de ojos color miel, traía puesto un típico uniforme jounin de Kiri._

_-Yugito-san, por favor deme una oportunidad se que la puedo hacer muy feliz.- rogo el sujeto._

_-¡que ya te dije que no! ¡Que ya tengo novio!- espeto mientras le tomaba la mano a Naruto y lo acercaba a su cuerpo. El rubio; ahora pelirrojo, entro en papel poniendo una cara seria, mirando al sujeto despectivamente._

_-¿ese mocoso? Él no podría ni durarte una ronda en la cama.- ante este comentario, Naruto tubo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad y toda su concentración en no sonrojarse por lo dicho. –En cambio yo…- no termino su oración ya que fue interrumpido por un puño de Naruto/Gaara, que lo mando directo al piso._

_-¡aléjate!- exclamo 'Gaara' con una voz perturbadoramente calma. A continuación, tomó la mano de Yugito y se alejaron caminando, simulando ser una pareja real._

_-¿Si sabes que el no creerá esto y que nos seguirá todo el día para verificar que si seamos lo que decimos ser, no?- le pregunto la rubia a su 'novio' en voz baja._

_-lo sospechaba- lanzo un suspiro de resignación. Hoy no vería a sus amigos._

_Al final incluso estando todo el día con Yugito simulando una muy larga cita, el hombre de Kiri no se dio por vencido hasta que vio cómo la 'pareja' se besaban._

_…End Flash back…_

Ante el último recuerdo de su día con Yugito, el rubio se sonrojo levemente, siendo esto notado por todos sus amigos. Jamás les diría que se beso con su maestra; no que ellos supieran que es su maestra.

-…Estuve con ero-senin, haciendo investigación- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Y notando su error a último minuto se tapo la boca velozmente.

-más te vale que no sea lo que creo que es Naruto Uzumaki. Porque si me doy cuenta que estabas espiando las los baños públicos con tu pervertido sensei, te mataré- amenazó Ino, con una cara que podría espantar al mismísimo kyubi.

-Tsunade-sama nos dijo de la fama de pervertido de tu maestro Naruto.- agrego Sakura igual de aterradora.

Después de discutir por unos largos quince minutos; y por discutir me refiero a que Sakura e Ino torturaron a Naruto para sacarle la famosa investigación. Al fin entraron al edificio donde estaban los resultados de sus exámenes.

Fue una agradable sorpresa para todos, el saber que el total de su grupo (Konoha/Suna) iría a la segunda etapa del examen. En el papel también decía en que lugar debían reunirse para ser informados del lugar donde sería la segunda parte del examen.

En conjunto se dirigieron al lugar, allí esperaron alrededor de una hora. A cada rato llegaban más y más aspirantes que también habían aprobado el primer examen. Cuando parecía que no iba a llegar nadie más, las luces se apagaron para todo el mundo.

* * *

El rubio protagonista abrió lentamente los ojos, no sabia que había pasado, solo recordaba que estaba en el establecimiento donde se les informaría sobre la segunda parte del examen y luego de un rato todo se hizo negro y luego nada… entonces despertó en este lugar y… oh, eso era, esta es la segunda parte del examen. Se levanto de donde estaba y se fijo a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en una especie de cueva levemente iluminada por antorchas, cada diez metros. Se reviso a si mismo, mirando que no le faltara algo de su equipamiento o algo que sobrara. Efectivamente algo sobraba, dentro de uno de sus bolsillos encontró un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado. Al des envolverlo encontró que estaba roto, o mas bien que era solo un trozo de su totalidad. En este encontró unas pequeñas palabras.

_"…encontrarse… _

_…Tres días…_

_…tercera parte."_

Esta era obviamente una parte de un pergamino completo, que con suerte sus compañeros tendrían las partes faltantes o tendrían que quitárselos a sus contrincantes.

Rápidamente guardo el papel entre sus cosas, y miró a su alrededor. Tomo una de las antorchas, la apago y la guardo. "Debes siempre estar preparado para cada situación por muy imposible tonta o incordia que esta parezca." Recordó lo que Yugito le había dicho en alguna de sus clases.

Una vez listo para partir, se agacho, concentro chakra y poniendo sus dedos en el suelo, trato de localizar a sus compañeros.

-Debí saber que esto no seria tan fácil.- Se dijo a si mismo. Se incorporo y se acerco a la pared más cercana, puso sus dedos en la pared y repitió el procedimiento. Las paredes y el suelo estaban recubiertas por una muy ligera capa de chakra, que impedía sus esfuerzos por encontrar a sus compañeros. Al parecer este examen no iba a estar tan fácil como el lo había pensado.

Sin perder más tiempo empezó su recorrido a través de la cueva. Camino por al menos dos minutos hasta que encontró una bifurcación ¿izquierda o derecha? Al parecer, este también era un jodido laberinto. ¿Podrían las cosas ponerse peor?

* * *

**y eso fue todo por ahora. en verdad espero que les guste y que no me maten XD.**

**cómo siempre: se aceptan halagos, palabras de animo, consejos, peticiones, criticas constructivas y por primera vez en este show, Chistes y amenazas XD.**

**finalmente, tratare de hacer la segunda parte de este capitulo lo antes posible.**

**ahora si, hasta la próxima amigos!**

**Ya-nee.**


	8. Aviso

**Hola mis queridos lectores.**

**Este sera el ultimo aviso en esta historia, porque lastimosamente tendré que abandonar.**

**Debido a la Universidad y a que recientemente tengo un trabajo, entre el estudio, el trabajo y los proyectos de la universidad, a duras penas me queda tiempo para leer un poco.**

**es por esto que eh decidido poner en adopción el fic. Si alguno de ustedes mis queridos lectores, les gustaría seguir este fanfic. yo les dejo el camino libre para que lo hagan del modo que quieran con la pareja que quieran y con el modo de escritura que quieran.**

**si crees que puedes hacerlo ¡hazlo! Solo manden me un PM diciéndome que ustedes tomaran la historia y yo les seguiré.**

**hasta que mi vida me deje un poco más de espacio para escribir (a parte de uno que otro comentario en alguno que otro fanfic) sera un hasta pronto.**

**en verdad no me gusta abandonar, pero no tengo más opción.**

**ya-nee**


End file.
